


Last Vestiges of the Old World

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Satine, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have some unhealthy habits but they work on it like adults, Sub!Obi-wan, Switch!Qui-Gon, This story has a lot of sex just fair warning, Unbalanced Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: The Clones Wars end with the deposition of a would-be emperor and the celebration of the healthy birth of the Naberrie-Skywalker twins. Now that there is some level of acceptance of romantic relationships inside the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan Kenobi has become the lover of Duchess Satine Kryze. Mandalore is a Polyamorous society, so Satine is happy and excited when Obi-Wan requests including his long time crush, Qui-Gon Jinn, into their relationship.Initially, the three of them seem to fit together with ease; but Satine quickly realizes that something is wrong between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Despite the romantic feelings both men have for each other, neither has been able to lay to rest their old Master-Padawan dynamic. This simply is not something Satine will allow to go unaddressed.





	Last Vestiges of the Old World

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to drappersky (drappersky.tumblr.com) for the truly beautiful art. Thank you to my beat demaD69. Thank you to Hobbitystmarymorstan and kettish for support and information during the writing of this. Thank you to oldmage, my husband, for putting up with this entire process and being my favorite goober.

Satine watched her Obi-Wan drop smoothly to his knees. As a dominant she had seen enough people drop to the same position, but it was always different with Obi-Wan. For one thing, Obi-Wan had a lifetime of kneeling under his belt because he was a Jedi. The position for him came more naturally than breathing. That aside, Obi-Wan had just always settled into her heart differently. She had loved him for so many years, and any time she saw him kneel just for her it did funny things to her heart. 

Obi-Wan laid his cheek on her knee and looked up at her. Like a hundred times before she laid her hand on his head and began to carefully thread her fingers through his hair. The tiniest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. She returned the smile. 

“Are you ready to ask me your question, Obi-Wan?” she asked. He’d been hedging about a question he had for a few days. He promised to ask when he felt ready, and so she’d given him time.

“Yes,” he said, his voice soft, but carrying none the less. She knew then how much she loved him. He meant so much to her. His more permanent presence in her life was a balm to her soul. 

“You know I won’t judge you for asking for something, my Love,” she said. She moved her fingers to gently scratch his beard. Obi-Wan closed him eyes and smiled just a little wider. When they’d first begun this relationship in earnest they’d struggled because Obi-Wan was the type to only ask for something he was certain would be said yes to, while Satine was the type just to ask.

“I know, my Dear. I needed to be certain that it was what I truly wanted, and that I wouldn’t hurt you if I asked.” Well, that told her it was important to him, and something he probably worried about a lot. 

“Will you tell me?” She asked. She trusted him completely. 

“I know we’ve talked about entertaining a third for a night, but…” He trailed off. 

“You have someone in mind, don’t you?” she asked. 

“And more just for one night.” He looked thoughtful and then he turned his face and smiled just for her. “I need you to know that I am truly happy with you. You make my life good. I would never have considered adding anyone else to our relationship, except that you brought it up. And I wouldn’t ask on a whim.” 

“You are a thoughtful man. I know you,” she reminded him. She also had a pretty good idea who it was, because she did know him. “Who is it, Beloved?” 

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said in a near whisper. 

Satine gave him a small smile and stroked his cheek. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. His cheeks were faintly pink. 

“I remember when we first met. Your eyes always followed after him when you didn’t think he could see.” She smiled wider when Obi-Wan’s cheeks reddened more. 

“I’ve been told I’m not all that subtle when it comes to love,” Obi-Wan said. He turn his head enough to lay a kiss on her palm. She rewarded him by running her thumb along his bottom lip. He let out a purring hum, which she could feel in her shin where he’d pressed his chest against her leg. 

“Have you spoken to him yet?” 

“Not yet. I didn’t want to plan behind your back.” 

“I appreciate that, but do you know if he’s interested?” 

“He has indicated as such before, but stopped when he found out about you and me,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

Now it was Satine’s turn to hum. She knew how much Obi-Wan had always loved his old Master. Obi-Wan had admitted once that he’d probably had a crush on the man before he’d even met him. Years sharing rooms and beds had done nothing to help that. Years of separation hadn’t changed his feelings. It was only after the war’s end and the lessening of the rules about relationships (brought on mostly by Anakin Skywalker’s very visible marriage to Padme, and the powerfully Force Sensitive children they’d produced, as well as a few Masters digging into the old ways and coming up with some rather spectacular arguments for relationships) that Obi-Wan had even given in to her advances. And Obi-Wan spent all of his limited time with her, as committed as he’d ever wished to be.

She knew men like Obi-Wan. He loved greatly. He loved with his whole self. He gave his love with his whole being. With him love was never metered out per person. There was no such thing as a fraction of his heart. He loved. That was it. Each love was different, and some were more all-consuming. Qui-Gon and Satine were two of Obi-Wan’s greatest loves, equal and yet different, but both romantic. Anakin was Obi-Wan’s greatest non-romantic love. 

In the same way that Satine would never keep Obi-Wan from Anakin, she knew she would have accepted Obi-Wan also being in a relationship with Qui-Gon. The man meant so much to Obi-Wan. But Obi-Wan was conventional as well. He had decided to be hers, her lover, her submissive. Maybe one day her husband. As such, he would never have entertained the idea of Qui-Gon if she only showed interest in monogamy. 

But Mandalore was a planet and a culture that encouraged having more than one mate. No one would be surprised if Satine took more than one spouse. Or a spouse and a lover, or even if her spouse took a lover or another spouse. Not so for many Core worlds, but Satine cared first about her duty to her people. Since she had Korkie, she didn’t need to worry about heirs necessarily. Since she was a woman, no one (no matter how conservative) would expect any spouse of hers to stay on Mandalore even if they did have children to raise. 

She’d been waiting for him to ask for a while. And if she was honest with herself, she also had always had a little crush on Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He had waltzed into her life the exact same time as Obi-Wan, being tall and beautiful and able to pick her up and carry her like she weighed nothing. But he’d been an adult, on mission and responsible. Now, though. Now maybe he would be more willing to entertain the idea.

Satine gave Obi-Wan’s ear a little tug and then rubbed her thumb along the outer lobe. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, radiating pleasure the way he always did whenever she did that. 

“Well, I supposed it would be best approach him together,” she said. “No questions of intention that way.” 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again. He had the gentlest smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that made her fall in love with him a little bit more every time she saw it. 

“You mean this?” 

“Obi-Wan, do I say things I don’t mean?” she teased. He just smiled wider, then resettled his head on her knee, settling in like he belonged there. It was his place, after all.

* * *

It took a little time to be able to approach Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan didn’t want to invite him to stay on Mandalore in case he didn’t accept their offer. Satine agreed, knowing it would be best to give escape routes. So that meant waiting until Satine was on Coruscant. It wasn’t impossible, it just took a few weeks. 

Satine was scheduled to be at a set of meetings to negotiate with the Separatists. The war may be over, but clean up took a lot of time. The fact that there was Sith Leadership at the head of the Republic and the CIS meant a lot of blame to go around and a lot to do. Neutral States were required to be at the negotiations. 

Jedi were also present at such meetings. Even still, the Jedi were not seen as a neutral body, and instead as a Republic representative, even if legally they weren’t. Obi-Wan was often one of the Jedi at the meeting, both because of his skills and because he’d been one of the Jedi to unmask the now dead Chancellor’s plot. But him being one of the (highly unwilling) figureheads of the war effort meant he wasn’t always trusted.

One Jedi who was almost always trusted was Qui-Gon Jinn. The man’s injury from being nearly killed by a Sith on Naboo meant he hadn’t been as able to lead battles on the frontline as other Jedi. The fact that he’d been vocally, publically spouting Anti-War rhetoric, and very frustrated words about the legality of the Clonetroopers from the very beginning of the war had made Qui-Gon a lot of enemies both among the Jedi and the Senate. But now it made the Separatist States trust him to be fair when it came to negotiations.

After a particularly long day of debating specifics of one article of the treaty, Satine cornered Qui-Gon before he could limp out of the room. 

“Good evening, Master Qui-Gon,” she said, putting plenty of warm affection in her voice. 

Qui-Gon pulled on a warm smile. She knew he was tired. She was exhausted and she hadn’t needed to talk nearly as much.

“Duchess,” he said. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your attention?” 

“Flirt,” she said, smiling a little wide. “I have a request, actually. Obi-Wan misses you. We’d like to have dinner with you this evening. Obi-Wan will have everything ready by now.” 

“So, this isn’t so much a request as a demand,” Qui-Gon said. He sounded amused. 

“Well, if you want Obi-Wan to feel bad, then you shouldn’t come.” She couldn’t quiet help the tiny smirk that curled onto her lips.

“Mmm, I don’t know why I forgot how much trouble you are,” Qui-Gon said. 

“It’s my pretty eyes. I bat my eyelashes and men all fall at my feet and lose their minds,” she said. 

“Except Obi-Wan.” 

“Oh, he does it too in his own way. He just has so much more composure than most people that losing a little can’t hurt him.” 

Qui-Gon chuckled. “Alright. I suppose I should follow you?” He offered her his arm in escort. She accepted graciously.

“Right this way, Master Jedi.” Satine guided him down to her transport, which was waiting to take them both to the hotel.

The pair of them slipped into quiet small talk. Qui-Gon inquired about Korkie, but not about the state of Mandalore and the tensions still surrounding the Death Watch. Satine inquired about the teaching rotation Qui-Gon had taken, carefully skirting the fact that Qui-Gon had been asked to take it so he’d consider taking another Padawan. They didn’t talk about the War, or the Jedi or any of the thousands of things they both had to worry about. 

And neither of them talked about Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon so neatly avoided the topic that it made Satine wonder. Of course he was probably hurt the man he was interested in was taken. But it disturbed her how skillful he was at not mentioning Obi-Wan, when he went out of his way to talk about Anakin and Ahsoka both. 

She didn’t dwell on it too much. They’d arrived at the hotel quickly enough. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t take an apartment with how often you’ve had to be here with negotiations,” Qui-Gon said when their transport arrived at the landing. 

“I’ve considered it. Padme offered to allow me to stay with her, but that’s counterproductive at this point,” she said. 

“The children?” Qui-Gon guessed. 

“Mostly that Anakin makes grossed out faces when he realizes Obi-Wan and I have had sex in his home,” she said. That actually drew a laugh out of him. 

“I swear, most days that Anakin is still a child,” Qui-Gon said. 

“I think it’s more that he wasn’t able to be a child before,” Satine suggested. 

“That sounds like something Obi-Wan would think,” Qui-Gon said after a moment of quiet. 

“Yes. In any case, it’s so expensive to keep an apartment here even with as often as I’m here, that it simply isn’t worth it. I would for Obi-Wan, but he would rather stay in the temple. There’s no reason to keep a place no one is using.” 

Qui-Gon made a humming sound that had no real meaning behind it except an acknowledgement of what she said. It was fine. They’d arrived anyway. 

Satine unlocked the door. Obi-Wan was waiting for them. If it had been a normal day he would have been kneeling near the door. But he already knew that Qui-Gon was with her. Instead he’d come to greet them as soon as he sensed Satine was close by. No matter how many times she’d told him he didn’t have to do that when they had company, he still did it anyway. Eventually she just allowed it. It made him happy and she did like it. 

“Welcome back,” Obi-Wan said. 

He leaned in and kissed Satine’s cheek, which she’d turned to accept on automatic. When she stepped aside to move farther into the hotel room she caught the look on Obi-Wan’s face at seeing Qui-Gon. There was so much nervousness and hope in his gaze. It was visible to her only because she knew how to look. Otherwise, Obi-Wan seemed to have a polite smile on. 

“Master Qui-Gon, it’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. He stepped close and grasped Obi-Wan’s shoulder, giving a little squeeze. 

“I made dinner,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I heard,” Qui-Gon said. He wore a much easier smile than he had during the car ride. He knew Satine, but he was much more familiar with Obi-Wan. “It’s been a while since you cooked me something.” 

Obi-Wan turned the most delightful, delicate shade of pink that even his beard couldn’t cover. He began to stammer out an apology, but Qui-Gon just laughed it off. 

“And I haven’t made you tea in ages. Time and life gets in the way,” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan relaxed. “But it doesn’t always have to.” 

“Not if you make an effort, no.” 

“Then I suppose it’s time to make an effort,” Satine said. She moved around the pair of them to lock the door and leave the do not disturbed signal. “Dinner.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and stepped away from Qui-Gon. He went and began to get food on the table. 

“May I take your robe, Master Qui-Gon?” Satine asked. He slipped his robe off. Satine accepted it and hung his robe up with Obi-Wan’s. They looked right hanging in the closet together like that. 

Satine guided Qui-Gon to the table, which had been set for three, each equally spaced around the round table. She allowed Obi-Wan to push her chair for her. She caught his hand as he passed, just a tiny touch to help keep him grounded. She knew just how important this was to him.

Once everyone was seated and settled, dinner began in earnest. Obi-Wan got up between courses to serve them, but he engaged with discussion as much as she or Qui-Gon did. The topics weren’t light the way the ones in the car had been. They discussed the negotiations. Obi-Wan let out a huff of annoyance at how every negotiation he sat in would have to be totally renegotiated when he wasn’t there, and that often times the Separatists would walk away with a worse deal out of doing that, but still Obi-Wan had to sit in during many meetings and assist. Satine had heard how frustrated her love was with the futile nature of what he was doing before. 

Qui-Gon seemed sympathetic. Apparently the Council was keeping him planet bound as punishment for… something. Neither man would elaborate. But Qui-Gon was itching to get off world. Obi-Wan was sympathetic. He at least had an on-again-off-again posting to Mandalore and the Neutral States. 

Obi-Wan had calmed during dinner. But once dinner wound down and everything had been cleared away but wine, Satine noticed how Obi-Wan began to tense again. Just subtly, but she could see it clear as day.

“So,” Qui-Gon said, cutting into her thoughts. “May I ask now what it is you two have requested my presence here for?” He had sat forward a little, and began swirling his wine before he took a sip. 

“What makes you think we asked you here for anything other than your company?” Obi-Wan asked, a polite smile on his lips. Satine barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. 

“Because, my dear Padawan, I have known you for most of your life, and you have been nervous since I stepped through the door and probably well before.” Obi-Wan at least had the good grace to blush at having been so easily caught. Qui-Gon looked amused. 

“We did want to talk with you about something,” Satine said. 

“Something important enough to attempt to wine and dine me,” Qui-Gon said. “Do you need me to give Obi-Wan away at your wedding?” 

Satine laughed while Obi-Wan stuttered out that they weren’t even getting married, which just made Satine laughed harder. I took her a moment to get in control of herself, and when she did she ended up dabbing at her eyes with her napkin, trying not to ruin her makeup. 

“Nothing-” she took a deep breath and called herself to composure. “Nothing like that. But it is important.” 

Qui-Gon was looking well amused now. “So, what is so important?” 

“You know Satine and I are in a relationship,” Obi-Wan began. 

“I did notice,” Qui-Gon said dryly. 

“Obi-Wan approached me over a month ago to discuss adding a third to our relationship.” 

“Excuse me,” Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. 

“You, if you’re willing,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Yes. Mandalore would be more scandalized if I only took one spouse. And you’re incredibly important to Obi-Wan.” 

Qui-Gon smiled in a way that was all together shy. Satine had never seen anything like it and instantly found it to be completely charming. The way he looked at Obi-Wan was so hopeful and fond. Her heart clenched. How could she not care about a man who loved the man she loved so much? 

“Yes, really,” Obi-Wan said. He was smiling too. His nerves had eased. His confidence came back like a comfortable mantle around his shoulders. Satine was proud of him. His own self-hatred had always been an issue in their relationship. But he came into self-assurance easier now. 

Qui-Gon tilted his head to one side, considering. He watched Obi-Wan for a moment, just looking happy. Then he looked at Satine. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“I’m afraid I’m a little jealous. You wouldn’t just be Obi-Wan’s lover, but mine as well.” 

Qui-Gon turned faintly pink again. Satine grinned, showing her teeth. “Surely you’ve considered it before, Master Qui-Gon. I am a beautiful woman.” 

“And I am much older than you,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Obi-Wan and I are the same age,” she pointed out. 

“It is different,” Qui-Gon said. Which she did know. Plenty of planets still didn’t accept relationships between same genders. And there was also a more universal history of an unacceptable abuse of a younger woman by an older man. 

“It is,” Obi-Wan confirmed. Satine turned to look at him. Obi-Wan gave her a small smile before focusing on Qui-Gon. “But I would never have considered this is I thought the person I suggested would harm Satine.” 

Qui-Gon nodded his head. “In truth, I have thought you were a beautiful woman for some time. You are lovely and strong, and worthy of a kind and loving being at your side. But I haven’t allowed myself to consider… an “Us” as it were. It was better to shut down all thoughts.” 

“Are you averse to the idea now?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I find myself very interested,” Qui-Gon admitted. 

“There is another part to this,” Satine said. 

“That being?” Qui-Gon gave her his full attention. 

“Obi-Wan is my submissive,” Satine said bluntly. 

“Oh,” Qui-Gon said, leaning back a little. 

“Is that a problem?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No. Not the concepts anyway. Or likely the execution.” 

“But there is a problem?” Obi-Wan pressed. 

Qui-Gon’s expression turned a little self-deprecating. “I wasn’t expecting her to be so blunt.” 

Obi-Wan laughed now. Just a short little laugh, but filled with genuine delight. “She tends to be that way in private company.” 

“As I should have remembered,” Qui-Gon admitted. He shifted is gaze back to her. “I tend to be somewhat in between. It depends on my partners.”

“Will you submit for me?” Satine asked, looking Qui-Gon in the eyes. He gazed right back. 

“Without question,” Qui-Gon said. 

An easy smile spread across Satine’s mouth. “Then I suppose we have a chance.” 

“More than a chance,” Qui-Gon said. “But I would like a day to think about it. I don’t want to rush into anything.” 

“And we will take our time to negotiate, and adjust,” Satine said, nodding. 

“In that case, I will take my leave for the evening. Obi-Wan, dinner was lovely.” Qui-Gon stood. 

Satine and Obi-Wan followed suit. They walked him to the door. Satine kissed his cheek while Obi-Wan got him his cloak. Qui-Gon returned the kiss. When Obi-Wan handed him his cloak, Qui-Gon kissed his cheek as well. 

Over all, a successful evening.

* * *

Qui-Gon returned for dinner the very next day to accept their proposal. Then the negotiations really started. Satine and Obi-Wan brought their old contract out, and rewrote everything. They included Qui-Gon, and his preferences. They talked at length about limits, interests, what one would do when the other was put through their paces and they weren’t. Or what would happen if one had a punishment and the other didn’t.

Then Satine suggested they run a couple of observational sessions. Qui-Gon was a Switch. He would happily be submissive at Obi-Wan’s side, but she needed to observe his and Obi-Wan’s dynamic. The first observational session was to allow Qui-Gon to observe and ask questions while Satine and Obi-Wan did their normal scene. 

Satine had Qui-Gon sit off to the side. There was a lounge chair he could settled himself on. Satine went to change, leaving the men to prepare themselves.

Obi-Wan would know what to expect. Most people assumed Dommes wore lather and latex, hard outfits with strong lines. But Satine wore dark colors, many layers, and dressed up for her work. She had to be respected as Duchess. When she was alone with her lovers, she wanted to be soft and feminine. They respected her without her having to dress up for them. 

What she wore for sex was for her pleasure alone. Although she did enjoy wearing things that Obi-Wan liked. She loved the way he looked at her. She loved the way he strained toward her and yet still withheld himself. He was a good boy for her. 

She considered her wardrobe carefully. Finally she settled on simple creams. Her panties were silk and lace, dyed to match her skin almost exactly. Other than that she wore an off-white sheer robe which was long sleeved and down to the floor. There was some lovely lace that covered her bosom, and the robe opened up from right under her breasts. She didn’t bother with shoes. She let her hair down.

She padded back to the bedroom. She watched for Qui-Gon’s reaction, which was gratifyingly shocked. He couldn’t quite take his eyes off her. 

Obi-Wan was already waiting for her. He was fully dressed except that his feet were bare. His lightsaber was still on his hip. His fingers were laced, his hands clasped in front of him. His head was up, but his eyes cast down. He was stiff as a soldier, standing in a form of parade rest. 

“Pet,” she cooed. She walked over to him until she stood in front of him. He didn’t look up. His hands went to his lightsaber, which he unhooked from his belt and offered to her. She accepted it and turned away to set it aside. 

Without having to watch she already knew he was removing his belt. She walked back to him and accepted it. They did this every time. Layer by layer her stripped off his clothes, the façade of a Jedi and everything he was except hers. She accepted each piece, which he would have folded with great care. She laid them down in the same place and then returned for another piece. 

He undressed until he was bare, and then clasped his hands in front of him. As always, she walked behind him and took his hands, guiding them behind him instead. He laced his fingers again. 

“Pets kneel before their Mistress,” she said. It wasn’t an order. But they were well worn phrases of a ritual they had created. 

Obi-Wan didn’t need all of this to drop to his knees and give her everything she asked for. But it helped him tear himself away from the persona of a Great Jedi General. And the reverse ritual helped him to put it all back on again. Every move was a call sign and a touchstone to allow him to both let go when he needed, and then to put himself back together. 

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees and beautifully as he always did. He was perfect like that. He strove to be perfect and always had, which was why she never used that word.

She walked away from him, to the arm chair they’d selected for play. She draped herself over the chair, smiling at her Pet. 

“Look at me, Pet,” she instructed. Obi-Wan’s eyes moved up instantly. They had tested distanced to know where she could move and if he would or would not see her. And he was trained to tell her if during the undressing he could see more than was allowed. He was allowed to see no higher than her knees during undressing. 

But with permission, his eyes roved over her body. Obi-Wan stayed still, but she saw how he swallowed. Already he wanted her. He said none of his wishes or wants, merely accepted the visual feast she had allowed. 

She cast a glance toward Qui-Gon, who had leaned forward, watching closely. She saw the way he gripped the fabric of his pants. His eyes darted between running over Obi-Wan’s bare form, and her content sprawl. She winked at him. He nervously licked his lips and offered the kind of shy smile she’d only seen him give to Obi-Wan before. That made her heart flip over once. 

Satine set that feeling aside. It would be there to enjoy later. Right now she had someone who needed her attention. 

“Pet, we have a guest tonight, so you must be on your best behavior.” 

“Yes, Mistress. How may I serve you?” 

“I know you’re a good boy, Pet,” she said. This was an odd situation and Obi-Wan had been excited and nervous before hand. She wanted to give him extra praise this session to keep him calm. She didn’t want to have to punish for this session. Obi-Wan would take it too much to heart to be seen failing the first session in front of Qui-Gon.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Obi-Wan said. His eyes were back on her feet, but she knew this was because he very much liked it when she had her toenails painted, as she did now.

“You’re going to show Qui-Gon exactly what you do to me.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

“I know you know what I like, but I’m going to give specific instructions so Qui-Gon understands what we’re doing.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Obi-Wan’s gaze was on her face and he offered her a quick, small smile. 

“You may not touch me with your hands. You may not touch without permission,” she began. Obi-Wan’s eyes were already sharp with want. She was the prize and the torture already without laying a hand on him. 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

“You will make me orgasm without touch me. And if I deem that you’ve done a good enough job then I will touch you.” 

They liked this particular scenario so much that she probably didn’t have to say anything and Obi-Wan would do exactly as she wanted. But then, that was why she’d picked it. Qui-Gon’s steady gaze was the new element today. 

“Is there someplace you would like me to start, Mistress?” Obi-Wan asked. The corners of her mouth tugged. He hadn’t asked that in quite some time. 

“Begin with my thighs,” she instructed. 

Obi-Wan had a true sense of her body at this point. Her feet were ticklish. Her breasts were very sensitive during play. Thighs were where he would start if he wanted to jump in the deep end, but not go all the way immediately.

She felt the feather light touch almost instantly, and let out a sharp gasp. Obi-Wan explained it to her once. He wasn’t creating some kind of outside touch on her skin. He was using the Force to light up those nerves, tricking her brain into thinking she was being touched.

It took an absolute control, something she enjoyed testing by being as distracting as she could be. It would also be a terrible abuse of the Force if they hadn’t spent so long talking about it and testing what did and did not work for her.

She could feel the touch move like a finger up the inside of both of her thighs. The touch traveled toward her groin, and trailed along the juncture of thigh and pelvis. It rode the line between tickling and sexy, which always got her turned on more. 

Obi-Wan looked impassive and composed. He knelt there, with his hands still clasped behind his back, a serene look on his face. All of him was calm, except for his eyes, which still roved over her body, drinking in the sight of her slight harder breaths, and the way she twitched her painted toes. 

She let out a loud gasp suddenly. There was touch on her clitoris, sending a jolt right through her body so she sat upright for a moment. Obi-Wan never just jumped into that kind of force touch. He always built up to it. And as soon as that body melting sensation started, it stopped. She felt two hands run firmly up and down her sides. 

“What’s he doing?” Qui-Gon’s voice was a little sharp. 

“You may answer him, Pet,” Satine directed. She was proud her voice didn’t waver. 

“I’m touching her the only way I’m allowed: with the Force,” Obi-Wan said. His voice was so composed.

Satine noticed his eyes slip toward Qui-Gon, but his gaze snapped back to her instantly. She didn’t think he’d even have been able to see Qui-Gon. There had never been a direct order to keep solely focused on her. But that seemed like the type of parameter Obi-Wan would set for himself. He always set higher goals than what was needed. He told her once he needed to do so in order to be certain he worked up to the correct level. Mostly, she wondered if it didn’t give him rather high anxiety. 

She’d discuss it with him later. 

“That’s a rather large misuse of the Force, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said in chastisement. 

“So is using the Force to win a card game, Master Jedi,” Satine said before Obi-Wan could reply. She distinctly remember Qui-Gon doing so to win them supplies they needed while on the run. So was using mind tricks to change someone’s mind against their will. But she didn’t say that. 

Qui-Gon pulled on an easy smile. “Point,” he said. He leaned forward more. “How is it done?” 

Satine could feel a pair of thumbs rubbing in slow circles over her nipples. She pushed her breasts into the touch, pushing against the lace of her robe. A hand gripped her thigh, warm a steadying, exactly like Obi-Wan’s hand.

“One of two ways. One Similar to the mind trick. I convince a part of the mind that it is feeling something. I don’t like that one as much. The other is to engage the nerve directly,” Obi-Wan explained. 

“Very delicate work,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Very,” Obi-Wan agreed. He definitely didn’t have to talk during this normally. 

She could still feel the thumbs over her nipples. Hands ran up her back. Another set tickled her thighs. It felt like hot breath moved over her pubic hair. Obi-Wan wasn’t pulling his punches at all. But then, neither was she. 

“Obi-” she groaned. 

His attention wasn’t split anymore. She knew what it looked like when every bit of his being was focused on her. She started to unbuttoned the four buttons that kept her robe closed. She slipped one hand under the robe, keeping it still shut from his view, but now she was touching her own body. 

She began to stroke her own nipple, moving in slow circles. She could feel the motion on her breast still, but the rhythm was different. He always got confused when she started touching herself. Every extra anything added more complications Obi-Wan had to work around. 

She gasped and then slipped her own hand down her underwear. She began stroking herself. Obi-Wan got the cue without her having to say. She could feel warmth around the lips, and a light stroking touching, working around what she was working. 

“Good,” she breathed out, beginning to rock her hips to the rhythm she was controlling. Obi-Wan was visibly hard. As far as she could tell, Obi-Wan being that deeply in touch with her body was almost like being touched himself. Almost. It wasn’t quite the same even as what she experienced. But it drove him crazy. 

“Qui-Gon,” she crooned. 

“Yes, Mistress?” Qui-Gon asked, the words slipping off his tongue so easily. She shivered and so did Obi-Wan. 

“Sing for me? That little bawdy number you used to love to sing when we were in the woods?” She was smirking. 

She wouldn’t call Qui-Gon a great singer, but Obi-Wan had always been affected by the man’s voice. More so when he sang. And that particular song, a rough folk song that detailed a prostitutes many lovers, always made young Obi-Wan blush bright red when they were younger.

Satine was not disappointed to see how red Obi-Wan turned. He swallowed visibly. The touches on her stuttered as he struggled to keep his attention where it belonged. 

“I’m your whole world, Pet,” she said. 

“Yes mistress,” Obi-Wan said. His hips made a short, cut off stuttered motion. He was still then, but she’d still seen. That was the sign of just how close he was and just how desperate he was feeling. 

She let go of her breast, baring only the one she’d been teasing. That hand went into her hair, starting to twist and tug the way she knew Obi-Wan loved to do to her. She began stroking herself in earnest, focusing on her clitoris. 

Obi-Wan let out a soft whimper. She tugged harder on her hair. 

“Don’t make me get myself off, Pet,” Satine cautioned. 

That was all he needed. She let out a shout at the feeling that shot through her. He was stimulating her clit. She’d never found anything that was quite so concentrated. There was no vibrator, or toy or anything that ever worked quite like Obi-Wan using the force on her when he felt desperate for her to touch him.

She laughed, or started to before her own moan ripped that laugh in half. She was moving her hips in earnest, riding nothing at all. Obi-Wan had her feeling hands all over. They were tickling her feet, scratching the inside of her thighs, pulling on her scalp, thumbing her nipples. 

Satine kept riding for a moment. Then she sat up, gritting her teeth. She pulled herself together enough to grab her panties and pull them down. She left the pair around one ankle and then spread her legs. She knew she was red and wet now. She rocked her hips, and lay her hands on her knees, allowing Obi-Wan the full view of what he was doing her. 

“Oh, oh Pet, don’t you want to touch me?” she asked, and then drew in a breath. She didn’t even know what he’d done because she was so overwhelmed with sensation. Her brain couldn’t interpret everything she felt. But she knew it felt so good. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Obi-Wan said clearly, though his voice sounded tight. 

He looked so hard, and he looked desperate. She knew his hands had to be clenched tight behind his back. His thigh muscled kept flexing and he was sweating. 

“What a treat-” she gave a cut off little gasp. She bit her bottom lip, and then threw out her chest, now fully exposed. “What a treat touching me would be.” 

“Please, Mistress,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Please what?” 

“Please may I touch you, Mistress?” Obi-Wan begged. His voice cracked. It nearly sounded like a sob.

She tuned back for a second enough to realize Qui-Gon was still singing. No wonder Obi-Wan was so badly undone.

“No, Pet,” she said. “No, you haven’t earned it. You haven’t made me come yet.” 

Obi-Wan made a sad, choked off sound. But he didn’t complain or argue. He watched her so closely. 

And then she couldn’t even think about him looking at her. It was just pure pleasure and she knew she was screaming. The back of her head hit the cushioned head rest of the chair. The feeling washed over her and over her and she squirmed, throwing her whole body into it. 

It almost hurt, and then it eased off. She dropped into the chair and panted. 

It took her a moment to come back to herself. Qui-Gon was still singing. Obi-Wan was absolutely still, but he was wearing the most mournful expression. 

“Hello there, Pet,” she said. She began to button her robe back up. 

“Mistress,” Obi-Wan whispered. He didn’t drop his gaze, but he knew better. 

“Do you think you deserve my touch, Pet?” Satine asked. Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip for a moment and then shook his head. 

“No, Mistress.” 

“And why not?” she asked. 

“I… I rushed things. I was too focused on my own pleasure, Mistress,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

Satine carefully pushed herself up. Her legs did not feel all that steady, but she was not about to sit back down and admit defeat. 

“Qui-Gon, you may stop,” she said. Qui-Gon stopped instantly. His eyes were intent on them both. “Qui-Gon, do you think my Pet deserves to be touched?” 

“I don’t know him as well as you,” Qui-Gon said. “Not in this capacity. But Obi-Wan is honest. If he said he could do better, I believe he could have.” 

“A diplomat’s answer,” Satine said, amused. She walked over to Obi-Wan. He didn’t drop his gaze, but he looked ashamed and like he would very much like to drop his gaze. 

She walked the last few steps until she stood in front of him. He looked up at her face, but didn’t meet her gaze. His body strained, but he withheld from touching her. He looked dejected, though, as if she’d already told him he’d failed her.

She cupped his face, tilting his head a little so he would meet her gaze. He shuddered. 

“I know that we normally go much longer, Pet. I know you rushed in hopes of satisfying your own orgasm. But that was the most intense orgasm you may have ever given me. You still considered my pleasure, and I am so proud of you.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with tears. “Satine,” he whispered. He only used her name during a scene when he was particularly overwhelmed, and so she always allowed it. 

“My good boy,” she stated. 

She went down on one knee. She kept one hand on his face, holding him and stroking his cheek, wiping the tears that fell. The other hand she wrapped around his length and began to work him. 

Obi-Wan let out a sob. He quivered all over. “Please?” he whispered. 

“Come for me, Pet. You deserve it.” 

He closed his eyes as he came, spilling hot stickiness on her hand. As always, she raised her hand to his mouth. He opened his eyes enough to see what he’d done. Then he licked her hand clean. He let out a soft groan as he sucked on each individual finger.

“Let go, Obi-Wan,” she instructed. Obi-Wan let go his hands, allowing them to drop to his side. He slumped against her. 

Qui-Gon stood, and walked over to him. “May I take him to bed?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Yes,” Satine said. “Hold him while I change.” 

She went to Obi-Wan’s things and picked out his underwear and his under shirt which was thin and matched his outer-tunic and inner-tunic. Obi-Wan took comfort in seeing her dressed like him. Then she went and washed her hands and got two damp cloths. 

Qui-Gon had carried Obi-Wan to bed and lay down with Obi-Wan snuggled against him. Satine handed Qui-Gon one of the damp cloths. The pair of them began to clean Obi-Wan up. He was sticky with sweat. He didn’t move while they cared for him. The only sound in the room was their combined breathing and the muted sound of damp cloth against skin. 

Satine disposed of the soiled cloths and went to get Obi-Wan’s preferred snacks. It was nice that Qui-Gon was there. He rubbed is hand up and down Obi-Wan’s back and held Obi-wan’s hand. Satine didn’t have to rush to get everything together because she knew someone was there to care for Obi-Wan. 

She handed Qui-Gon the bottle of juice with a straw. Qui-Gon shifted immediately, cradling Obi-Wan against his chest so his head would be up enough that he could sip his juice. 

Obi-Wan took a few weak sips before he slowly came back to full consciousness. He blinked, looking at Qui-Gon before smiling that sweet smile he had. 

“Hello there,” Qui-Gon said. He kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead. Obi-Wan let out the most content sounding sigh. 

“Satine?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I’m here, Beloved,” she said. She pressed against his back. Obi-Wan turned just enough so he could see her. 

“Hello,” he said. Qui-Gon hugged Obi-Wan, chuckling quietly. 

“I have your favorite seaweed snack. Would you like a couple?” 

“Yes, please,” Obi-Wan said. He opened his mouth and she placed one on his tongue. He started to chew, looking at her with as much happiness in his gaze as she’d ever seen. 

“You did so, so well for me,” she said. “I’m so pleased.” 

“I did okay?” he asked, a touch of uncertainty in his voice. He looked to Qui-Gon. 

“You made your Mistress very happy, and she said you did well. So yes, you did okay.” Qui-Gon looked amused. 

Any little bit of worry melted right off Obi-Wan’s face. He snuggled into Qui-Gon like he’d never belonged anywhere else. 

‘Thank you’, Satine mouthed at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon winked and went back to rubbing Obi-Wan’s back. 

The pair of them fed him seaweed snacks and got him to drink the entire bottle of juice. Obi-Wan lay between them in contented bliss, happily turning between them both for comfort and basking in the care of two of the people he loved most. 

Satine couldn’t help but feel hopeful. They could do this. They could make this work.

* * *

The next observational session was between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon’s switch nature meant Satine needed to have an idea of how the pair of them would interact without her control. Obi-Wan had also been in love with Qui-Gon since he was a teenager. Satine knew Qui-Gon cared deeply for Obi-Wan, but she still needed to know how they worked together when they weren’t acting as Padawan and Master, or Jedi and Jedi. 

They waited two days before the next scene. Qui-Gon came over every evening, but they always did something innocuous like reading or watching a holovid or something. Satine was pleased to see that Obi-Wan seemed more willing to lean against Qui-Gon, especially because Qui-Gon always put his arm around Obi-Wan whenever he did that. 

Then came scene day. As far as Satine could tell it wasn’t exactly a planned out scene. She sat on the same lounge chair that Qui-Gon had sat on to watch her and Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan had divested himself of his shoes already. Qui-Gon approached him, laying his hands on Obi-Wan’s arms. Obi-Wan gave one of his own shy smiles and leaned into Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon enveloped Obi-Wan into a hug. 

It was almost adorable the way they tentatively came together: Like two puppies sniffing each other out. But then, Satine supposed that was fair, since they’d never done this before at all, though they had both clearly wanted to for a while.

The pair stayed that way, held tight in an embrace for another couple moments. Slowly Qui-Gon unwound himself from Obi-Wan, which made Obi-Wan let out a sad noise. Qui-Gon rumbled out a low laugh. 

“Patience, Padawan,” Qui-Gon teased, making Obi-Wan scowl. 

“Now-” Whatever Obi-Wan was about to say was swallowed up when Qui-Gon kissed him.

It was an actual delight to watch Obi-Wan melt into Qui-Gon’s kisses. It wasn’t like Satine didn’t kiss him an awful lot for a woman who was trying to not be too obvious about her relationships. But her kisses weren’t Qui-Gon’s. And Obi-Wan had years of longing behind those kisses. 

They looked good like that. 

Satine pulled her legs up a little, getting more comfortable. Qui-Gon had begun working on Obi-Wan’s belt. Obi-Wan began to help him. 

It wasn’t like when she undressed Obi-Wan. For one, it was a little frantic. For another, Obi-Wan’s clothes ended up on a pile in the floor. But Obi-Wan stood there with a big smile on his face, showing off for Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon turned fairly pink, and ran a nervous tongue over his lips as he slowly ran his eyes up and own Obi-Wan’s body. 

“It’s like you’ve never seen him naked before,” Satine said. 

“Shut up, Satine,” Qui-Gon grumbled. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Don’t be upset. She’s just jealous she can’t touch me this time,” Obi-Wan soothed. 

“Oh, I am,” Satine said. “You boys already look so good together. You’re giving me all kinds of ideas for the future.” 

“Well, the future can wait,” Qui-Gon said. He looked amused now. He laid his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips and dragged him close again. He started to kiss Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t a particularly vocal lover. He could get there after some work, but it wasn’t natural to him. It surprised her when Obi-Wan gasped into the kiss and let out little groans whenever Qui-Gon pulled back. 

Qui-Gon made a pleased hum and began kissing Obi-Wan’s jaw. Obi-Wan let out a little gasp for every single kiss. When Qui-Gon moved to licking and lightly biting Obi-Wan’s neck, Obi-Wan started to gain some volume. 

Satine found herself squirming. She loved Obi-Wan’s voice. Hearing him already keening for more was surprising, but also made her really jealous that it wasn’t her turn to touch. It took significant will power to stay still and allow Qui-Gon to kiss Obi-Wan’s neck and quietly suck marks on that same soft skin. 

Obi-Wan had his hands on Qui-Gon’s shoulders and he kept squeezing. Satine could see by the little sway of Obi-Wan’s hips that Qui-Gon was actually keeping Obi-Wan upright. 

Qui-Gon suddenly lifted Obi-Wan off his feet and carried him to bed. Force, that was a turn on if Satine had ever seen one. Obi-Wan was tall and his body was all kinds of lovely hard muscles. And Qui-Gon could carry him like he weighed nothing. He would have no trouble holding her up. Suddenly, she was the one flushing pink. 

Qui-Gon dropped Obi-Wan on the bed and began to undress. Obi-Wan, who’d been squawking at the unceremonious mode of transportation, went totally silent when Qui-Gon began to strip. His eyes couldn’t seem to leave Qui-Gon’s body. 

Satine’s eyes shifted back and forth between them. Qui-Gon was a beautiful man. He was tall and broad. When his shirt came off she could see a properly hairy chest that made her feel tingly. From the stars truck look on Obi-Wan’s face he was at least as affected as she was. Qui-Gon was well older than both of them, but he still looked shy to see Obi-Wan looking at him like that. Frankly, it was adorable. 

Satine shifted to sit on her hands when Qui-Gon kicked off his boots and wiggled out of his pants. She’d want a bite of that tush later. But for now she couldn’t stop her own hum of pleasure when Obi-Wan welcomed Qui-Gon down on top of him. 

The two of them took to kissing with fervor. There was something adolescent about it. Satine bit her bottom lip so she wouldn’t laugh. They were just puppies, taking to each other with as much affection as they could give. It looked ridiculous, but it was equally adorable.

Satine was right to assume that there was no scene planned. Qui-Gon began stroking Obi-Wan, causing Obi-Wan to break away from the kiss to let out a litany of what Satine knew had to be curses, although they were whispered enough that she couldn’t actually hear. 

Qui-Gon shifted to take his own cock in hand as well. Obi-Wan let out a string of Mandalorian curses that made Satine giggle. The jar of lube floated out of their bedside drawer and into Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“Improper use of the Force,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Do you care?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No,”Qui-Gon said. He took the jar and pulled the lid off. Satine didn’t have to be force sensitive to feel how smug Obi-Wan felt. 

He slicked them both up and began to stroke them again. Obi-Wan let out another curse. His hands went to Qui-Gon’s hair. From experience, Satine knew Obi-Wan liked to pet rather than pull hair. It was a lovely feeling. 

“Ah-ah,” Qui-Gon said. “I know you have good self-control, Dear.”

Obi-Wan made a frustrated noise. Satine bit her tongue. They were still working on this, but Obi-Wan didn’t like having the game switched mid scene. She’d talk to Qui-Gon later. 

Still, Obi-Wan moved his hands above his head without being asked. Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan and kissed him. 

“That’s better. You know how hard it was to keep my hands to myself when you looked so good like that?” 

“I suppose I’m about to find out,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Now, none of that sass,” Qui-Gon said, though he sounded very amused. He nipped Obi-Wan’s bottom lip and began to stroke them both again. 

Obi-Wan let out a whine. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them quickly. Qui-Gon did make a lovely picture, all leonine features, strong muscles and just big all over. Satine wasn’t a big woman, and she felt dainty next to Obi-Wan some days when he was in full Jedi General mode. But Obi-Wan looked dainty there in bed. 

Obi-Wan blushed and turned his eyes on her. She smirked, certain he’d caught her stray thought. “It’s not me you need to please, Pretty Boy,” she teased. 

And to underscore her point, Qui-Gon got his teeth around one of Obi-Wan’s nipples and started to nibble. Obi-Wan threw his head back and groaned. His hands balled into fists above his head, but he didn’t move them off the pillow. 

Qui-Gon played with Obi-Wan’s nipple for a while, but as they both neared orgasm he moved back to watch Obi-Wan’s face. He had the fondest look in his eyes. Satine once again felt assured that bringing him in had been a good choice. 

Through Qui-Gon’s stroking, he came first. Obi-Wan was clearly straining. Qui-Gon whispered something, which Satine assumed was permission to come, since Obi-Wan let out a loud groan and came into Qui-Gon’s hand right after. 

Qui-Gon braced himself partially over Obi-Wan. They kept staring at each other, panting and cooling down.

Satine got up and went to the bathroom. She started to get a couple of dry and damp cloths together.

“Go stay with Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, coming up behind her. He kissed her cheek. “Thank you for this.” 

She gave him a flirty smile and then went out to Obi-Wan. She lay down next to him where he could see her without moving. He reached for her. She brought her hand to his, palm to palm and laced their fingers.

“You did well,” she said. 

Obi-Wan smiled back. “Is this okay?” 

“You and Qui-Gon?” she asked. Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, Obi-Wan. It’s more than okay. You were happy.” 

“I am happy,” Obi-Wan said. “The odd thing is, I didn’t realize how much I didn’t like being left alone so you could get things to clean up with.” 

“I didn’t either,” she admitted. “But now, no matter what you can have someone.” 

“I like that,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Like what?” Qui-Gon asked. He’d done a basic bit of clean up for himself and returned with the towels. He sat down next to Obi-Wan and began to slowly wipe him down with the damp cloth. 

“He likes having someone here when one of us go to get clean up supplies,” Satine explained. 

“Hm, that’s easy enough to do,” Qui-Gon said. He offered her the dry towel, which she accepted and began to use to dry whatever area Qui-Gon’s had just cleaned. 

Obi-Wan let out a happy sigh and melted into the mattress. Both Satine and Qui-Gon would make passes to give Obi-Wan kisses. He returned them lazily, occasionally reaching up and touching one of them when they got close enough. 

Satine took the towels and threw them in the hamper while Qui-Gon settled into bed, wrapping around Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was smiling when she turned around. He was also reaching for her. She smiled back and pulled her nightgown off. She let it drop to the floor and climbed into bed, settling on Obi-Wan’s other side. She lay half on him, the same way Qui-Gon lay on his side pressed flush against Obi-Wan’s other side.

Obi-Wan hummed his pleasure. He kissed Satine’s forehead, reveling in being allowed to do so. They had Vanilla days. They were both too busy to be able to do a constant dynamic. But Obi-Wan always loved touching her. It made a good reward. 

“I feel a little like I have a harem,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

Qui-Gon moved his head into Obi-Wan’s shoulder and began to laugh. Satine giggled too. She moved enough to reach his cheek, which she kissed. 

“Ah, but I’m afraid I’m the one with the harem,” she said. Qui-Gon picked his head up to look at her. 

“I agree,” he said. 

“Good,” she said. Good.

* * *

Overall, Satine would say their first scene together for a success. They had discussed at length beforehand what they would do. Qui-Gon admitted that he wouldn’t have an easy time not touching the way Obi-Wan was able to. But that just allowed Satine all kinds of lovely ideas of what to do. 

They began with a variant on what she’d done with Obi-Wan during their observational session. Satine braided her hair and put on a simple silk and lace lilac chemise. Qui-Gon stood next to Obi-Wan, both of them were still in their Jedi attire and barefoot, though Qui-Gon had settled his lightsaber somewhere else, while Obi-Wan had his on his hip. 

Satine walked to Obi-Wan first. He began but handing her his lightsaber. He undressed one piece at a time, allowing her to carry them away and fold them up. Qui-Gon had agreed to do the same when she undressed him. He told her the ritual made sense to him. But his time would come later. 

She finished getting Obi-Wan undressed and walked behind him. She ran one hand down his back. She felt the minute shiver go down his spine, but he mainly withheld from moving. 

“Good,” she complimented. “Obi-Wan, Pets kneel before their Mistress.” 

Obi-Wan dropped into kneeling with ease. 

“You’re going to watch us now, Obi-Wan,” she said, walking to the middle of the room, close to her chair. “Qui-Gon, come.” 

Qui-Gon’s walked to where he was instructed. He stood still, closer to parade rest than she liked, especially since she knew it wasn’t good for Qui-Gon’s leg. 

“Dear, don’t injure yourself for me,” Satine instructed. 

Qui-Gon turned faintly pink and shifted to a better stance. “My apologies, Mistress. It’s old habit.” 

“I understand. Undress for me.” 

He began with his belt. She had a different place to put his clothes than where she kept Obi-Wan’s. She didn’t think they would particularly get them mixed up, but they tended to wear similar shades of brown and she didn’t want to get them mixed up. 

Like with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon took off one piece at a time. Satine accepted the piece, folded it and put it in its place. Qui-Gon wasn’t nearly as smooth about it as Obi-Wan was. This would come with practice, but it was rather endearing to see Qui-Gon have any type of uncertainty.

“Hands behind your back,” she instructed. 

Qui-Gon did as he was told, and she went and got the rope she’d selected. She walked behind him, observing the picture. She turned him so Obi-Wan could see what she was seeing. 

“Isn’t be beautiful like this, Obi-Wan?” she asked. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Obi-Wan said clearly. 

“You are beautiful like this,” Satine said. She began to bind his hands. He was pliant for her. It was lovely. “You know your place, where you belong, don’t you?” 

“Wherever you instruct, Mistress,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Wherever I want, Dear,” she corrected lightly. 

“Wherever you want, Mistress,” Qui-Gon said, nodding his head once. 

She bound his wrists with a complex knot she knew he could get out off with the Force. She checked the tension on his arms, certain he should be fine, but still checking anyway. 

She moved away from him and went to sit in her chair. She sprawled there, eyeing both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, of course, had his eyes only on her, but Obi-Wan’s gaze shifted between them both. 

“Qui-Gon, here,” she said. 

Qui-Gon walked over to her. He stood between her legs, where she indicated. She gazed up at him, slowly letting her eyes take in the view of him. 

“Make yourself comfortable, Dear,” she said. 

Qui-Gon couldn’t drop into kneeling, not after the fight on Naboo that nearly killed him. The injury had cut through his left thigh and into his stomach. The scar was impressive, and it meant kneeling was not a position he needed to stay in as long. They’d talked about that at great length. She wasn’t going to have him kneel or stand in a way that would injure himself, not for very long.

Qui-Gon shifted to sit so his cheek rested on her thigh, and so he bore more of his weight on his uninjured hip and leg. He looked up at her and offered a smile. 

“Good,” she said. 

She ran her hand through his hair. His wasn’t soft the way Obi-Wan’s was. It was grayer and wirier the way an older man’s could get. She liked it still. And Qui-Gon closed his eyes and leaned more against her leg. He was completely relaxed, and she loved the look of that. 

“You’re being good for me so far,” she said. 

“Yes, Mistress.” He turned his head and placed a kiss on her thigh. 

“Now, don’t take liberties,” she said, though she had enjoyed it. From the amused look on his face, he knew that she had. 

“Yes, Mistress.” He didn’t sound all that contrite. 

She looped her fingers around his hair and tugged in a way she knew would not be comfortable. He didn’t winced, but he did drop his gaze. 

“Don’t misunderstand your place. Just because I enjoy your cheek does not mean that I am not the one in control.” 

“I apologize, Mistress,” Qui-Gon said, keeping his eyes down. 

“Good,” she said. She didn’t loosen her grip in his hair, though. Not yet. “You’re going to use that mouth of yours. You’re going to make me scream. If you’re very good, then I may allow Obi-Wan to touch you.” 

She glanced past Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s eyes had lit up. 

“Look at Obi-Wan. He wants to touch you so much. Are you going to disappoint him?” she asked. 

Qui-Gon had to turn his entire body, almost, in order to see Obi-Wan. He even ignored the way his hair had to be tugged because Satine hadn’t loosened her hold on his hair. He looked at Obi-Wan for a moment before he turned and looked back at her. 

“No, Mistress. I never want to disappoint him,” Qui-Gon said earnestly. 

“Then don’t disappoint me,” she said. 

Qui-Gon settled between her legs where he had been before. He nosed against her night gown, just lightly. She let out a low hum. She considered telling him that he could get the night grown out of the way on his own, but decided against it for that evening. 

She lifted the hem, giving him easier access. 

“Thank you, Mistress,” he murmured. 

It was a little entrancing, the way he stared at her. Obi-Wan liked the way her cunt looked as well, but there was something about Qui-Gon’s stare that made her face heat up. 

“Dear,” she drawled out. “Are you studying to draw me a picture?” 

“I will if you want me to and will untie my hands,” Qui-Gon offered with a sassy smile. 

“Hmm, maybe some other day,” she said breezily. It was such a silly idea, but she still found it appealing. At the very least they could have a good laugh about it later. “For now, you have a job, to do.” 

“It’s a pleasure, Mistress, not a job,” Qui-Gon said. Well, he did have a mouth on him, but oh boy did he know how to be charming. 

She didn’t even have time to say something before his mouth was on her. She let out a soft gasp. Qui-Gon’s didn’t know her body yet. Obi-Wan knew exactly where to put his tongue on her. He was precise. Qui-Gon had no idea yet, but he was enthusiastic. It wasn’t exactly her experience that men were excited to go down on women. 

Obi-Wan had been new to it and nervous. He’d learned with her. She’d learned with him. They’d been young and on the run and merely the act of having sex on the run was exciting. The cunnilingus had been lacking in technique or anything like true understanding of anatomy back then. Obi-Wan had learned on her. She was the only woman he’d ever done that with and he knew her body very well now.

Qui-Gon didn’t know her. But he knew a damn lot. Every swipe of his tongue had her gasping. He didn’t even have the assistance of being able to use his fingers, and he didn’t have the fine tuning in the force to do what Obi-Wan would do. He couldn’t play with her nipples or make her feel like there were other mouths on her. It was just all him. It was all his tongue running along the inner lips. It was all his hot breath warming her pubic hair and making her shiver. It was all the scratch of his beard against her, so light she knew he knew how to navigate beard burn.

She could focus on the way her legs quivered because she’d instinctively moved her feet, once planted firmly on the ground, to be on her toes. She could watch Obi-Wan and how he was nearly drooling watching them. She could order him to stop and any time, but damn if he didn’t make her feel pinned down. 

She hooked over legs over his shoulders. He rumbled something that may have been a thanks, but the vibration shot right through her. She didn’t really care if it had been thanks or an argument. This was for her pleasure, and as long as he didn’t tell her that it was hurting his injury, she would do as she wished. 

She had let go of his hair at some point. She wasn’t completely certain when, but she knew when she put her hands back in his hair. She tugged gently on his hair. Idly, she decided she’d need him to braid his hair back for the next session. The thought flew right out of her head with the next swipe of his tongue. 

She pulled him closer with her legs, pressing her heels into his back. “Left,” she gasped out. “A little,” she added. She let out a little cry when he finally got his tongue on her clitoris proper.

She kept up a little running commentary now and then, when it seemed like he was looking for something and not just drawing it out. But she trusted him to have some type of plan, or at least an idea of what he wanted to do with her. But he also didn’t know her body yet. He was learning, but oh was the learning good. 

Suddenly, just suddenly she felt the waves crashing. She dug harder into his back with her heels, pulling her backside off the seat cushion. Her own shoulders pressed into the back of the chair and she got very loud. She was screaming, basically begging for more 

His tongue kept up their strokes over the same spot over and over, letting her decide how much was enough. 

“Stop,” she snapped out. He stopped instantly. 

She lowered herself back onto the chair. She didn’t immediately unwrap her legs from around him. In fact she lazily hooked the heel of her right foot over her left leg. But she didn’t cling to him so hard. She sprawled back in her chair and relaxed. 

Qui-Gon looked beautiful. He leaned his head against her leg, and watched her closely. His mouth and beard were wet. That was a very good look on him, and she approved. His eyes were half lidded. He was calm and resting. Even without the Force, she could feel how pleased he was with himself. 

She stroked his hair while she calmed down. She felt good, but she wanted to be a bit more control before they began the second part. 

Her eyes turned to Obi-Wan. He was using the moment to calm himself as well. It pleased her to know that just the sight of them had effected him so much. She winked at him, and he threw back a wink. Just a little aside like ‘see, told you’. 

She’d have to tease him about that later. 

“Very good, Qui,” she said. She stroked his hair. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

“Thank you, Mistress,” he said quietly. 

“You’ve earned your reward, Dear,” she said. “Sit between my legs, spread your legs and show yourself off to my Pet. He’s so hungry for you already.” 

Qui-Gon hummed with a little bit of pleasure. He shifted and wiggled until he’d turned over. He sat between her legs. She sat, laying her legs still over his shoulders, but she let them hang off the floor. She could rest them on his sides or his thighs if she wished. 

Obi-Wan didn’t move a muscle to come join them. She hadn’t told him he could yet. Satine began to hum an old Mando tune. She slipped her fingers into Qui-Gon’s hair and began to braid it. 

“Obi-Wan, get me a hair tie,” she said. 

The tie floated out of her dresser and over to her. She turned on hand over so her palm was up. The tie dropped lightly onto her palm. She hummed her approval and finished braiding Qui-Gon’s hair, tying it off and then settling it over his shoulder. 

“Spread your legs a little wider,” she instructed. Qui-Gon instantly did as he was told. “Is this okay for your injury?” 

“Stretching my left leg out is better,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Then do that,” she said. “But keep your right up.” 

He shifted to as he was told. Satine took her time looking at the view. She leaned over him and kissed the top of his head. He turned his head and kissed her leg. Some part of her that had been the young woman who had a crush on the rough, handsome Jedi Master flushed with pleasure. Some inner, girlish part of her squealed for joy. 

“Good boy,” she said lightly. She moved to look down at him. He’d resettled his head on her leg. She’d confirm it later, but it seemed that he took comfort from it. He was gently and slowly rubbing his cheek against her leg, like a big cat. 

She had, of course, seen his body more than once now. But watching him with Obi-Wan, or examining him as he undressed was a different thing than viewing him after a very good orgasm and sitting over him. 

Qui-Gon was just hairy. It wasn’t that Obi-Wan didn’t have hair. He had properly hairy legs, and had a bit of red fur across his chest. Lightly, anyway. But Qui-Gon had a hairy chest, brown and grey hairs, wiry in places from age, just like his mane and his beard. The hair went down, surrounding his cock and traveling down his legs and even a good bit on his arms. The only place spared was his backside and shoulders which were just as smooth as her own legs after a good shave, sugar scrub and lotion. 

She’d want to spend time on that gorgeous wide back of his as well. Obi-Wan had rhapsodized about it before and Satine could see why. She had her thighs pressed against his shoulders. She could feel the strength there and the warmth. He was like her own personal furnace and she just loved it. 

And to top it all off she could see his cock, which was as large as she remembered. She’d enjoy riding him later, treating him like only her toy. Obi-Wan didn’t do well with that kind of talk, but Qui-Gon was a different man, and she was certain he would enjoy it, just from what he’d already expressed interest in during their negotiations.

“Pet,” she crooned, looking finally back to Obi-Wan who had been so very good and stayed so still. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Obi-Wan said. He met her gaze. He’d done his best to stay still. He’d calmed his voice so he sounded impassive, even though he was hard and wanting. 

“Qui-Gon has done very well. You’re going to show him my appreciation. Do not show him any less than he deserves. You don’t want to misrepresent me,” she said. She rested her hand against the side of Qui-Gon’s face that wasn’t on her leg. Her thumb rubbed against the outer edge of his earlobe. Qui-Gon relaxed completely when she did that. 

That was interesting. She put it aside in her mind for later, and kept stroking. 

Obi-Wan began to walk on his knees over to them. He kept his hands behind his back. Satine didn’t know how he could possibly look so graceful moving like that, but she was impressed. 

Obi-Wan got close, but not quite in position. He examined Qui-Gon and swallowed. 

“Mistress, would you like me to touch him, or keep my hands to myself?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Hands to yourself dear. And no Force. Qui-Gon got me off without any extra help. I’m sure you can do the same for him.” She smiled as she spoke. 

Obi-Wan was always up for a challenge. She was pleased to see the competitive light in his eyes. From the rumble Qui-Gon made, she could tell he was as well. 

Obi-Wan kept his hands behind his back as he settled down to reach Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had to lay partially on his side so he could get the leverage he needed. He allowed his body to stretch out, following the stretch of Qui-Gon’s left leg. Qui-Gon shifted his other leg a little, giving Obi-Wan a little support. Satine found that rather sweet of him, so she kept her comment to herself. She wanted her subs to support each other. 

Obi-Wan shot Qui-Gon a smile, before he got to work. He started with the head. He wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking gently. Satine watched as he began to swirl his tongue around the head before he moved down Qui-Gon’s length, taking a couple inches in. He stayed there, lavishing the skin with attention using only his tongue before he pulled up and began to kiss the tip like it was a sloppy make out partner. 

Qui-Gon was immediately effected. She could feel him twitch and move between her thighs. Qui-Gon was making a good attempt at silence. He kept to quiet gasps or whispered curses. So far, anyway. Satine had faith that Obi-Wan could get him quite loud before it was all over. 

Watching Obi-Wan’s head bob up and down on Qui-Gon’s cock was a turn on that hit her harder that she expected. Of course she had always known Obi-Wan was lovely. He’d been a pretty young man when they first met, and only gotten more beautiful with age. And watching him dance or flirt with men had always been exciting for her. But this was different. 

Obi-Wan‘s eyes were half lidded. He was very focused on what he was doing, but he also would occasionally look up at Qui-Gon through his lashes. Part of Obi-Wan’s charm was that he didn’t always seem to understand how he looked. He was so focused on others around him and the force that he never seemed to notice that he flirted with everything that moved, or that half his enemies wanted to screw him as much as they wanted to kill him. The same thing with his allies.

Which was why when Obi-Wan did turn on the knowing charm it became so devastating. 

Satine wasn’t exactly a sharing type. Adding a second to their dynamic was different then taking Obi-Wan out a club or event and seeing him be with others. And both of them were so recognizable that it was a best idea to avoid those places for the most part. 

But Obi-Wan looked good sucking cock. And he knew it. And he knew exactly how to look good doing it. He made magnificent use of his eyes lashes, which Satine had never really realized could be so sexy. He stretched languid like being bound by his Mistress’s rules was his idea, or like he’d never wanted to be any other way. He looked so comfortable in a position that couldn’t be comfortable. It seemed like each motion was made not just to make Qui-Gon feel good, but also to look as tantalizing as possible. 

And from the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes, he planned for it to look like that.

Satine wasn’t the only one having problems with this Obi-Wan. 

Satine had to tighten the hold on her knees on Qui-Gon’s shoulders when they had only been resting there before. It was a good thing that they had bound Qui-Gon’s hands. With the way she felt him strain at his bonds, she could tell that he’d have his hands all over Obi-Wan if he wasn’t restrained. It would be like his and Obi-Wan’s observational session. 

Qui-Gon did not have Obi-Wan’s self-control. But then, that’s why Qui-Gon now had her. 

“Qui-Gon, Dear,” Satine cooed. She tugged on his braid so he could look up at her. She could still hear Obi-Wan working Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon didn’t even speak. He just let out a weak whimper, looking up at her with eyes she could only describe at pleading. 

“Dear, Obi-Wan is doing his absolute best for you. We both know that.” She felt Qui-Gon shudder was Obi-Wan did something she couldn’t see since she was looking Qui-Gon in the eyes. She laid her hand on his jaw, keeping his head tipped up to look at her. “You understand this, yes?” 

“Yes,” Qui-Gon breathed like he couldn’t even find air for words.

“Yes. And he stayed so still watching us. And you know how he likes to watch. Yes?” 

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said in the same breathy way. His hips rolled. She had to place her feet on the thigh Obi-Wan’s head wasn’t on and push down to keep him still. 

“You’re making it hard for him,” she said. “You need to strain less, Dear. Don’t give him an example of bad behavior. Don’t make his self-control harder.”

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, which stuttered a bit, but still was deeper than he’d been able to get in than before. “Y-yes, Mistress.” 

“Good,” Satine said. “I’m going to let you go now. You enjoy Obi-Wan’s gift to you. I’ll tell you when you’re ready to come.” 

Qui-Gon’s swallowed. He didn’t argue, but he did look daunted. When she released his jaw and braid he slowly moved his head back to the proper position. 

Obi-Wan hadn’t stopped his work. He was back to looking down again, giving Qui-Gon a break in his own way. It wasn’t going to last too long, but Satine knew the signs of Obi-Wan’s protective instinct kicking in. 

Qui-Gon tried his deeper breaths again, but every one of them came out cut off. After about the forth one, a soft, cut off groan left his mouth. Satine had to resist purring at the noise. It was exactly what she wanted to hear. 

“More, Pet,” she instructed Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan did it again. Qui-Gon let out a slightly louder, slightly longer but still cut off noise. Satine could easily feel the way the way the muscles in his chest tensed. 

“He’s very good, isn’t he?” she asked, smirking. 

“Yes-ah!” Talking had loosened his mouth enough that an actual load moan came out of his mouth when Obi-Wan swirled his tongue around his cock head that time. 

“Yes?” Satine asked sweetly. 

“Mistress!” Qui-Gon said sharply. He was starting to get wonderfully frantic. “Yes, Mistress,” he said. It was near a shout just with loudness, but there was proper tone in his voice, which she decided to accept, especially since he corrected himself before she could correct him. 

“Good boy, Dear,” she said. She stroked his ear. He shivered. A shout quickly followed. 

The leg that was stretched out began to jerk, as if he could find purchase with his heel that would allow him to ride the waves. She kept stroking his ear, amused by the motion. 

Qui-Gon threw back his head, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip. Satine could see how he strained not to come, to do as she said. It was rather wonderful.

She allowed Obi-Wan to keep going. Quin-Gon became so tense, clearly desperate to stay still and also not just come before she gave permission. And Obi-Wan, good boy that he was, didn’t slow down at all. 

“Look at him, Qui-Gon. He’s looking so pretty for you,” she ordered. 

Qui-Gon didn’t even answer her. He opened his eyes and looked back down at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was looking especially pretty then. He took as much of Qui-Gon’s cock into his mouth as he could. It was impressive, considering both the length and width of Qui-Gon’s cock. 

Obi-Wan must have done something with his talented tongue, because Qui-Gon’s let out a keening noise.

“Please, please,” Qui-Gon begged.

“Obi, do you think Qui-Gon’s been good enough to come?” Satine asked, sounding considering. 

Obi-Wan made a clear “Mmhmm” hum of agreement around Qui-Gon’s cock. Qui-Gon let out a sob. 

Satine stroked Qui-Gon’s hair. She mentally counted to ten slowly. Qui-Gon let out another, softer sob. 

“You have my permission to come,” she said. 

Qui-Gon let out a louder, broken sob. He tensed just a bit more and then relax into a puddle against her. 

“You may stop, Pet,” Satine said. 

Obi-Wan pulled off Qui-Gon. He swallowed and then licked Qui-Gon clean of any leftover semen. He shifted onto his knees and then settled against Qui-Gon’s side, snuggling into him. 

Satine kept petting Qui-Gon’s hair. She began to hum in his ear, waiting for Qui-Gon to calm. He was crying quietly. 

“Mistress, may I use my hands, please?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“For his comfort, you may,” she said. She kissed the top of Qui-Gon’s hair. “You did so well. I’m so proud of your self-restraint.” 

Obi-Wan began stroked Qui-Gon’s face. “Mistress is so happy with you,” he said. 

Satine rubbed his shoulders, back to humming her little tune. Qui-Gon stayed settled between them. He was silent for a while. He nosed against Obi-Wan’s neck, leaving little kisses that made Obi-Wan shiver. Obi-Wan knew not to reciprocate with kisses, though he kept shooting Satine looks like he really wanted to. 

“Later,” Satine assured him.

After a time Qui-Gon sat up. Satine moved her legs off his shoulders. 

“Feeling steady?” she asked Qui-Gon.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said. “Mistress,” he added really quickly. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “I’m going to settle you on the couch with a blanket. I’ll get you something to drink and eat. Will you be okay to wait and watch Obi-Wan and I?” 

“I will,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Obi-Wan, resume your place,” she instructed. 

Both of them watched as Obi-Wan stood, clasped his hands behind his back and then and knelt back in his spot. He was still half hard, and he watched the pair of them very closely. 

Satine got up first, carefully climbing over Qui-Gon. She moved him enough where she could reach his binds and untied them. They left them in a pile on the floor. Qui-Gon shook out his hands and rubbed his wrists and fingers. He nodded to her, indicating that he was okay. 

Satine stood and offered him her hands. He allowed her to help him up, and she stood with him while he stretched out his legs. Qui-Gon made a face when his knees popped, but he didn’t make a comment. 

He allowed her to guide him to the sofa. She went to where her aftercare supplies were. She dampened a couple of cloths and brought them over. She did a cursory once over. She’d be more thorough after Obi-Wan was finished. For now she helped Qui-Gon get comfortable. 

She gave him kisses and petted his head. She got him to sip on juice and nibble on some fruit and crackers. She tucked him in with a blanket so he’d be comfortable. 

“Are you alright for now?” she asked. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Qui-Gon said quietly. He gave her a happy little smile. “I want to see you and Obi-Wan.” 

Satine smiled back and scratched his beard. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tipped his head up a little bit. 

“Alright. I’ll give you both long snuggles when this over.” 

“I’m okay,” he said. He gave her a serious look. “Obi-Wan,” he added. 

She kissed the end of his crooked nose and then walked over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to see them while she cared for Qui-Gon and they’d spoken in low tones, so it was doubtful he could hear them either. He’d been very patient through all of it. 

But she knew he could be more patient and she knew that Obi-Wan liked showing off just how patient he could be.

She resumed her seat in the chair. She regarded Obi-Wan, who regarded her back. There was still the subservient softness in his eyes, and the curve to his shoulders. He was waiting for her to be ready for him. 

“You did exactly as I instructed, Pet,” she said. “In fact, you did so well, I believe I’m wanting to sample that delicious tongue of yours. Come.” 

Obi-Wan crawled over to her as quickly as he could with his hands behind is back. He settled right between her legs and looked up with adoring eyes.

“Let me serve you, Mistress?” he requested. 

She smirked and leaned forward. She scratched under chin, on his beard. Obi-Wan made a happy hum and closed his eyes.

“How could I turn down such a request, especially from my Good Boy who has been on his best behavior today?” She couldn’t help but feel a little smug. Two beautiful, powerful men, and they submitted for her, because they wanted to. Obi-Wan especially because he’d come to her already wanting to submit. He didn’t have to be asked. He asked her. 

She spread her legs a little wider. Obi-Wan had his head between her legs and his tongue on her in a second. She was reminded of Qui-Gon’s work earlier. There was no finesse or knowing, but she’d enjoyed it. Still, there was nothing like the way Obi-Wan ate her out. He did know her. He knew every spot. He knew what every hitch of her breath, or curse or groan would mean. 

And Obi-Wan absolutely used his Force control to light up the rest of her body. Unlike when it was just the two of them doing this, Obi-Wan didn’t start with a tickling sensation on her feet, or the feel of thumbs stroking her nipples, or faint kisses at the corner of her mouth. She had already orgasmed once, and even with the recovery time, she didn’t need him to get her worked up. 

She could feel all of his normal little teasing touches, but also hands on her sides, teeth nibbling and sucking on her ears, bites on her thighs and so many other sensations all at once. But still, nothing quite compared to Obi-Wan’s real mouth and real tongue on her. Real touch was always more, even though she knew the Force could trick her brain into thinking it was really being touched. Still, she could tell. It just felt different. 

Obi-Wan went to work on her like cunnilingus was his job. It inspired her when they did this. Like always, she began to talk to him, telling him exactly how much he liked his work. 

“You were made for this. Talented mouth like that, no wonder they call you the Negotiator. Your mouth is absolutely your best asset. I should always have you like this.” She panted as she talked. The whole thing just spurred Obi-Wan on.

“You like this. You wish you could suck everyone you’re sent to negotiate with. You want them to know what your skills are. You like how they talk about you, how pretty you are. But you’re only mine. You may wish to take the easy way out of-” she gasped. Obi-Wan was stimulating her clitoris with the Force and his tongue. It was like a thousand waves of electricity crashed on her at once. But she was stubborn and she wasn’t going to stop talking yet. 

“Of your peace talks,” she continued. “But how easy it would be if you could just get on your knees for every being at the table. You’d calm them all right down and oh then they’d listen. They’d want to give anything for that talented tongue on them again.” She gasped again, but pressed on. 

“You want them to see you as that little slut. But you’re not. You’re my Pet, and my Pet is better than that. My Pet uses his words and saves his talented tongue to be used only on who I choose.” 

Obi-Wan let out an honest to Force whine. That sound, as much as all the other stimuli sent her over the edged. She screamed as she came. She moved into and away from his mouth almost at the same time, riding the feeling until it hurt and then riding it a little bit longer just because she loved it so much.

She didn’t have to say when too much was too much. The sensation eased away until it was just Obi-Wan there, sitting between her legs. He laid his cheek on her thigh. Sometimes after a particularly strong orgasm he would do this to help keep her grounded. Feeling the light scratch of his beard, the soft skin of his ear and cheek and the silkiness that was his hair against her leg was a familiar thing. It helped her come back quickly. 

“How pretty,” she whispered. Obi-Wan’s mouth and beard were wet. “I love you like this,” she said. 

Obi-Wan smiled. His eyes looked so soft. Times like that reminded her of what a sweet, kind soul he truly had. She ran her hand through his hair. It sweat dampened from all the exertion. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and relaxed. He knew better than to lean into the touch without permission. He just accepted her touch and comfort. 

“You’ve waited so long for me,” she said. 

“I will always wait for you,” he said. He didn’t call her Mistress, but he meant more than just for play. He was her Pet, and her lover, and her first love, and at least one of the men she was likely to marry. His heart sought hers even when he’d been forbidden from loving her. But he did love her, and had for a very long time. 

“I know,” she assured him. She kept petting his hair. 

She’d had a plan for how she would get him off, but suddenly it all seemed too impersonal. She’d planned to use one of his favorite toys on him. But she knew that what Obi-Wan craved the most was touch. He wanted a physical connection. The toy would satisfy his body, but not his soul. 

“Qui-Gon,” Satine said. “Will you please get in bed for me? Your side of the bed.” 

“Yes, Mistress,” Qui-Gon said. 

Satine turned to be certain he could get up on his own and hadn’t had his leg stiffen too much. But he got up fairly smoothly. Satisfied that Qui-Gon was alright, she focused back on Obi-Wan. 

She was surprised to see a resigned sadness in his gaze. It threw her for a moment. 

“My Pet, what’s wrong?” she asked. 

Obi-Wan hesitated. She didn’t fault him for it. He used to tell her that nothing was wrong, or that it wasn’t important even when neither were true. The hesitation kept him from making those mistakes again. 

“I think I presumed something,” Obi-Wan finally settled on. 

“What did you presume?” 

Obi-Wan turned red. It wasn’t a cute blush, he was actually ashamed. It hurt her heart to see that from him. 

“Obi-Wan?” she asked

“I thought I’d been good, Mistress… I thought I had earned…” He didn’t finish. He met her gaze only because he was supposed to. He looked so ashamed. 

“Oh Obi, you did. You haven’t presumed anything. I’m just moving us to the bed. And I want Qui-Gon close for you.” 

Obi-Wan turned even more red. He looked stricken. Her mouth pulled in a pained expression. She knew what he must be thinking, that he’d ruined this. Or that he’d been terrible to think ill of her. Or that he was too selfishly focused on himself. 

“Come back to me, please,” Satine said. She cupped his face in both of her hands and then bent down and kissed him. He jolted into that kiss. She could feel him jump. 

When she pulled back, Obi-Wan’s eyes were focused on her. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress, I slipped,” he said. He offered her a rueful smile. 

She hated when he slipped, when his hatred of himself just dug right into him like that. She didn’t want him to hurt himself like that. He wasn’t kind to his own heart and had never been as long as she’d known him. 

“I know, Obi. But you still deserve your reward. You deserved to be touched and held and cared for. You deserve everything I give you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said. He at least looked steadier. 

“Stand for me? And give me a hand up. I’m afraid my knees are still weak.” She offered him a slightly shy smile. He’d only just returned to his regular color: not red with shame, not white with fear. But when she smiled like that, Obi-Wan turned a lovely pink. 

He let go of his hands and pushed himself up but the arms of the chair. He was still hard even after all that. But he paid it no mind. He offered her both of his hands, which she accepted. He helped her up, stepping back just a little so she’d have space to stand. Then he put his arm around her and guided her over to the bed. 

Qui-Gon was sitting up, watching them closely. He still had the blanket she’d tucked him in with. He looked uncertain, though. She wondered if he’d had the same struggle with Obi-Wan’s self-hatred as well. She hated to think that Obi-Wan had struggled with this since we was a child, although she knew that was likely. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed. “Obi, lay down for me, on your back.” 

Obi-Wan did as he was instructed. He stretched out, trying to look pretty. He was trying to fix the mood, which wasn’t what she wanted. She didn’t want him thinking he had to fix things between them, like he’d broken it. 

“Pet, I’m going to ride you until you can’t stand it anymore,” she said. “And you’re going to ask me for my permission to come. Dear,” she turned her eyes to Qui-Gon. He seemed to perk up when her eyes were on him. He’d been giving Obi-Wan worried looks before. “You’re going to lavish all kinds of lovely attention on our lovely Pet here. He’s been so patient and done so well. He deserves every bit of affection you can give him.” 

Qui-Gon smiled, just seeming relieved. “I think so too, Mistress.” 

Obi-Wan looked very shy about it, but he didn’t complain the way Qui-Gon stretched out against his side and started to kiss him. Satine was glad for the distraction as well. It gave her a moment to get lube and to pull her chemise off. 

While Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan silly, Satine began pouring lube onto her hand and then stroking him. She also fingered herself a little, slipping two lubed up fingers in, just to be sure everything would go smoothly. She was glad Obi-Wan was so distracted so he couldn’t see her wince. She wasn’t quite over done, but normally she would wait again before she tried for another orgasm. But she wasn’t trying for an orgasm. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to last long. She just wanted the intimacy. And Obi-Wan needed it. 

It took a little bit to get the three of them properly situated. Qui-Gon had to move and put pillows on either side of Obi-Wan so Satine could have proper leverage and support and also not have one of her knees digging into his hip. 

Qui-Gon molded himself around the set up so he could keep kissing Obi-Wan. They were still making out when Satine got Obi-Wan’s cock in her and began to ride. She saw the way Obi-Wan gasped. Qui-Gon used that second of inattention to slip his tongue into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Satine watched them for a moment, feeling a little swell of heat in her body. It struck her again how good they looked and how right this was. 

She grinned and started to move. Obi-Wan let out a groan. Qui-Gon began playing with one of Obi-Wan’s nipples. They were still kissing. Satine watched, but allowed her mind to drift a little. She began to pick up speed while Obi-Wan rolled his hips up to meet her. 

Satine knew she was getting loud. She was on that line of so much pleasure and too much pain. Not quite oversensitive, but so close to it that she had to be careful. She had to focus on what she was doing. She couldn’t really focus on how good Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked. 

She noted that Qui-Gon had moved down to suck on Obi-Wan’s neck, while he continued to play with Obi-Wan nipple. His other hand was in Obi-Wan’s hair and he was tugging. But she hadn’t noticed when he moved to that position. 

Still, she and Obi-Wan were getting very loud. She was near screaming with every thrust, and Obi-Wan wasn’t even bothering to try and up off the noise he was making. 

“Mistress, please, please?” he begged. 

“Please-” she let out a shout and then just went harder. “Please what,” her voice sounded so tight. “Pet? Please what?”

Obi-Wan swallowed once. “Please, may I come?” he asked. His voice seemed to get swallowed by shouting. She kept riding for another minute until it actually became pain for her. 

“Come for me, Obi-Wan,” she ordered. 

She didn’t have to tell him twice. Obi-Wan came hard. His hands were on her hips, holding her still. She could feel him coming into her. He went tense and then he became a puddle. Satine sat still for a minute, just not able to find the will to move. Then she lowered herself onto Obi-Wan’s other side. 

The three of them lay still and quiet for a while. Satine didn’t bother to think straight. She just kept her cheek on Obi-Wan’s chest and listened to his heart beat. Obi-Wan had his arm around her. She liked being held as much as Obi-Wan did. 

Satine came out of her reverie when Qui-Gon placed his hand on hers. “Would you like me to get the clean-up supplies?” 

“No, but thank you, Qui-Gon. I need a moment. Stay with Obi?” 

“I will.” 

Qui-Gon settled in deeper, shifting to lay on his back. He drew Obi-Wan against him. Obi-Wan made a muffled noise of protest, but quickly buried his nose in Qui-Gon’s chest hair. It was a precious sight. 

Satine got herself to the fresher. She made use of the facilities and cleaned the lube and semen off of herself as much as she could, followed by getting the rest of the things for her boys. She walked back out, finding them exactly where she left them. 

Obi-Wan protested again when they had to move him to clean him (and now Qui-Gon). Satine and Qui-Gon worked to get rid of as much of the sweat and other stickiness off of Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan was still far out in space, and allowed all of it but didn’t try to help.

It took both of them to get Obi-Wan to eat and drink. Satine whispered sweet words to him, and Qui-Gon did too after a little prompting. 

They resettled Obi-Wan again Qui-Gon’s chest. Qui-Gon cradled Obi-Wan there. Satine settled against Obi-Wan’s back, keeping her arm around his middle. Obi-Wan slipped off for a nap. 

“Thank you,” Satine said. “For helping with him.” 

“Thank you for including me in this,” Qui-Gon said. He ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. He wore a terribly fond expression that made Satine’s hear pound. 

“Thank you for wanting to be included. You did really well,” she added. She laid a kissed on his arm because she could reach it. “You made me feel wonderful.” 

Qui-Gon smiled a little brighter. “I like this… with, you, both of you. It wasn’t what I expected, but I really like it.” 

“Me too,” She said. She moved her heard back a little, just to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan better. “You fit together.” 

Qui-Gon looked shy about her words, but still pleased. “I wanted this to be so…” He trailed off, but Satine got the feeling it was simply because he realized he’d said exactly what he meant to say and didn’t feel the need to say more. 

Satine kissed his arm again. “When Obi-Wan wakes up we’ll get a shower and then watch a few holos.” 

“And hopefully dinner.” 

“Absolutely dinner,” she said with a big smile. “Think about what you want to order.” 

“Am I going to have to fight with Obi-Wan about whose choice of dinner gets picked?” Qui-Gon asked, elegantly raising his eyebrow. 

Satine giggled. “Not this time anyway. Obi-Wan won’t mind, especially since we’ll both be snuggling him so much he won’t have a chance to feel left out.” 

Qui-Gon hummed in lieu of speaking. She got the sense that he was still a little floaty. She was glad for it. She rubbed his stomach and watched him close his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being there. She really enjoyed that feeling too.

* * *

Satine wished she could say things settled happily after that. They only got one more session with the three of them before they were separated. Obi-Wan was on posting to Mandalore, but he still had another two weeks where he had to be in Coruscant. Technically, she knew those two weeks were supposed to be vacation weeks, but really they were going to be used to work Obi-Wan into the ground with Negotiations. 

At least he had Qui-Gon there. It would be four weeks before Qui-Gon could be able to get to come to Mandalore. But it would be two weeks where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could take care of each other. Satine was pleased to think of that. 

She would eventually want time with just Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan needed time for just them. They probably needed it more than she needed time with Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been dancing around each other for years. While Qui-Gon could be a little dominant, Satine mostly expected the pair of them would be so much in the Honeymoon phase that they would probably just have a lot of sex. 

She also expected she’d probably have to do a little retraining with Obi-Wan when he finally returned to her. Sometimes he had a harder time shedding his Jedi General persona after a long posting away. She had a feeling while she might not have that, that she may get a sub who had gotten used to just having sex however he wanted it. 

Obi-Wan had grown out of being a brat years before. Oh, he could be bratty when they bickered, but so could she. She counted it that the pair of them were just attempting to regain a little bit of the child years they hadn’t been able to have because they were too busy training for their futures. Satine had a lot of thoughts about how Jedi were trained, but she and Obi-Wan tried to not argue about that too much. It was something they did argue about. Obi-Wan as still too bound by the customs of his people. She did understand but that didn’t make it any less frustrating.

Satine was in meetings and couldn’t greet Obi-Wan when he arrived, but she knew he would escorted to her rooms. They weren’t exactly open about their relationship, but they also didn’t try to hide it. Obi-Wan couldn’t keep his lightsaber on him while he stayed on Mandalore. But he could leave it in her rooms where it would be safe. It also made him feel better about being able to defend her if something happened when they were being intimate. 

Not that anything had ever happened, but there was still a Death Watch contingent around. They’d lost a huge amount of support when it came out that Palpatine had supported and funded their efforts in an attempt to overthrow the current government and destabilize the Neutral States. 

The one thing that could be said about Palpatine is that when he went down he’d dragged everyone around him with him. The involvement of the Trade Federation, Banking Clan and a bunch of other trade groups had gotten blasted so far and wide that Satine was shocked there weren’t thousands of planets waging war on those groups. 

Dooku had also been unseated, but the entire debacle had really made the CIS double down. The Republic had been corrupt and had organized a war to fund trade and promote a dictatorship. It made the negotiations they were working on very complicated and very necessary. 

Still, Satine felt like her head was over full with information once her meetings ended. She was being kept abreast of the current negotiations while another Neutral Leader took up the task for a while. The Neutral States were taking turns so all leadership had time to care for their own planets. Satine had the headaches of clean up that, while not nearly as bad as Ryloth, definitely was near the top of list for Neutral States. Hers being mostly political. 

But Satine was also the most in demand mediator. It meant that she was constantly busy. She was grateful to have Obi-Wan back for both their sakes. Neither of them let the other overwork themselves, and she needed that. 

Obi-Wan was waiting for her when she arrived. She smiled in relief and went to him. She barely had the door locked before she rushed to his side and dragged him into a kiss. She’d missed him like a limb. 

“Welcome Home, Obi-Wan,” she breathed out. 

Obi-Wan looked about as tired as she felt. He bumped his forehead against hers and let out a long sigh of relief. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in a while,” Satine said. “I left you with Qui-Gon so he would take care of you.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Obi-Wan asked, sounding strained. 

“Of course, I did, Obi-Wan. You work yourself into the ground, and with Anakin on Naboo there’s no one to watch after you right now,” Satine said. 

“I’m not a child, Satine,” Obi-Wan said. “And besides, it’s not Master Qui-Gon’s job to take care of me. It’s a Padawan’s duty to assist his Master and learn from him.” 

Satine pursed her lips. “Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon is your lover, not your Master.” 

“He’s still my Master. He did train me,” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“Yes. And you saved his life. And have raised a Padawan of your own. And you’re a Master yourself and on the High Council,” she pointed out. 

“And he still trained me,” Obi-Wan said, in that patient tone she hated because it always came when he was explaining something about Jedi that he thought she ought to understand but that didn’t make sense at all. 

“And you trained Anakin. Do you expect Anakin to take care of you?” 

“You certainly seem to,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I expect him to protect you from yourself because he’s your brother,” Satine said. She saw the way that little slightly sad smiled tugged at the corners of Obi-Wan’s mouth. It had pained him to admit that Anakin was his family because it was embedded so deep in his psyche that he shouldn’t be so attached. 

“I don’t want Anakin to take care of me, Satine. I practically raised him. Also, he has a wife and younglings of his own to raise. I don’t want to distract from that.” 

Satine took his hand and squeezed it. “Just go visit him. I’ll go with you. We could probably both use a little vacation.” 

Obi-Wan looked grateful. “I would like that. I haven’t actually been separated from Anakin for this long since we first met.” 

“You’re like a nervous parent watching their child have their first children,” Satine teased. Obi-Wan gave her a terribly unimpressed look that made her giggle. 

“Are you done for the day?” Obi-Wan asked. He tugged her hand, guiding them over to their favorite sofa. 

“I have another meeting before dinner,” she said. “But after that I’m free.” 

“Good. I missed you terribly,” Obi-Wan said. Then he turned a little shy. “And I want to show you how good I am.” His smiled was a little proud. He rarely actually initiated scenes. 

Satine sat down and patted the seat next to her. He dropped into it, watching her face avidly. She hoped that he really could stay up to level. He did rarely initiate, normally deferring to her. She hoped it was just a sign that Qui-Gon had been taking care of Obi-Wan in his own specific way, and not that Obi-Wan had allowed himself improper expectations. 

“I believe I can arrange for that,” she said. Obi-Wan looked relieved.

He raised his arm, offering her a place against his side. She glad slipped against him and snuggled in. It amazed her just how much she had missed him. They’d been separated before for much longer. They’d even had to separate since their relationship begun in earnest. 

“I can feel you thinking,” Obi-Wan said idly. 

“I missed you so much more this time,” Satine said. “And I think it might be because I was missing Qui-Gon too, and you were both together but I couldn’t be with you.” 

“Imagine how he must be feeling,” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

She snuggled closer. “I suppose we’ll have to do something special for him when he arrives.” 

“I think so,” Obi-Wan said. “Sati… for the record, I missed you more than I normally do too. I’m glad to be with Qui-Gon. Certainly there’s no one else in all the Universe who kisses like he does. But I was also aware that we weren’t complete, not without you there.” 

Satine felt warmth spread through her chest. She snuggled in a little closer to Obi-Wan. 

“I do like the idea of us three,” she said. 

“I do too,” Obi-Wan admitted. “It seems right somehow.” 

“It’s right because we are who we are,” she said, smiling at Obi-Wan because he was either being purposefully dense or purposefully vague. He did look a little embarrassed, so she guessed he was being purposefully dense. 

“I’m glad to be home,” he said. 

And really, she didn’t think there was anything else he could have said in that moment to make her feel so right with the Universe.

* * *

Satine had been bracing herself for their scene to not go as she wanted. She’d just expected it to be from disobedience. She hadn’t in a million years thought Obi-Wan to break down in tears and her have to end things because he was just too distraught to go on. 

Currently Obi-Wan was asleep in her arms, his face hidden in her chest and one arm over her middle. His other arm was curled up against his chest, gripping a soft bean bag she’d gotten for him when they’d first become involved. It was a comfort item and she was very grateful for it.

She kept stroking his hair and face. He was deep asleep and she didn’t really think she was soothing him at this point. She was soothing herself. She couldn’t remember when he’d broken down like that. If she thought they were getting near a breakthrough she would be careful, but this had just seemed out of nowhere. It had shaken her. 

Obi-Wan was so strong and he held everything all in. She’d been working with him so he could feel safe to let go. But she’d triggered something. This wasn’t him letting go. This was a reaction ripped out of him. She’d be dealing with his shame for the next few days at least. 

“Oh Obi,” she said quietly, looking down sadly at him. 

They had been playing. Obi-Wan had wanted so much to show off his control. She’d run him through their normal tricks, having him hold himself off while also putting himself into sexy but uncomfortable poses, or getting her going but only being allowed to watch. It had been going so normally. 

And then he had a little slip. It was terribly minor. She’d allowed him to come close to her, nearly about to give her permission for him to touch her. But as he’d settled he’d lost his balance a little and caught himself, but laid his hand on her knee to do so. Forgivable because while it had been a little clumsy, he had been excellent before that and she never demanded absolute perfect from him. 

She’d told him he could have his reward. He’d looked a little uneasy, but he had slipped up and she figured she would just move them along. Brushing past his mistake normally worked just fine. She had him sit in her chair. She had settled between his legs and began to give him the kind of blow jobs she knew he liked. Slow, gentle and with a lot of extra touch from her. 

What she’d thought was tension from trying to not come became troublingly tense about a second before she heard the first sob. 

She kept reliving the horror she felt as she popped off of Obi-Wan’s cock and turned her eyes upward. His eyes were filled with big, fat tears, and his face was absolutely red with shame. She’d scrambled right up into his lap and held his head against her chest while he sobbed. 

He apologized so many times. It was worse than a total backslide. He used to apologize too much, but that had never been accompanied by tears or that much distress. 

She’d held him until his tears subsided, and then dragged him to the fresher. She’d kept him under the hot spray for a while. He’d been silent, but after a while he became receptive to her kisses and gentle words. She whispered sweet words to him while giving him a hand job. He melted into that particular affection and stayed snuggled against her while they washed each other. 

He’d allowed her to dry his hair. Any time she’d moved away too far he would make a sad gasp when he realized. Those sounds pierced her heart. 

Tucking him into bed was for the best. She’d been able to pet and pamper and attempt to comfort. He seemed to relax. At least he’d been able to fall into a deep sleep. 

She hadn’t been able to get much out of him about what was wrong. He’d simply said he hadn’t deserved to be treated so well when he’d failed. She didn’t have it in her to try and correct him for speaking badly about himself. He’d sounded far too broken. 

She kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead. In the morning she would talk to him. She’d have to get past whatever evasion he would inevitably throw up to try to not talk about. She kept running the day through her mind, wondering what she could have possibly done to trigger it. 

After about an hour of deep thought Satine came to the unhappy conclusion that while she may have not noticed a sign, there wasn’t anything she had particularly done that should have triggered such a reaction. Which led her to the only logical conclusion she could reach: Something had happened with Qui-Gon.

* * *

As she expected, Obi-Wan did his best to evade her questions come morning. What troubled her is that he didn’t try to be subtle about it. 

“Satine, I don’t want to talk about this. Please,” he’d asked. It wasn’t even asking, she just didn’t want to call it begging. He sounded so tired, so worn down to the bone.  
She hadn’t actually answered his request. She didn’t want him feeling like there was some big later to worry about then. But she also wasn’t going to simply let it go. Obi-Wan was still reeling from whatever it was. He woke up nearly as vulnerable as when it had first happened. 

She spent as much of the morning as she could with Obi-Wan. She gave him many kisses and assured him that she did love him and she was glad he was hers. He seemed steadier, at least able to put on his Jedi Mask. She hated that she couldn’t just stay in their bedroom all day. 

Satine didn’t have the luxury off taking an unplanned day off. The one consolation was that Obi-Wan was able to stay near her. He was just supposed to observe while he was there anyway, although he often talked with her between meetings and sessions, offering his opinion.

He didn’t that day. He kept his silence. She held his hand between sessions, or kissed his cheek. They didn’t have time for long affections, but he offered her a small smile each time she touched him. 

They didn’t have sex that night. Or the next. Or the one after that. The first two neither of them were up for it. The third, Obi-wan still wasn’t, but he did try. 

Satine regretted rejecting him. He crawled into his own head and she wasn’t certain that she ever managed to really get him back out that evening. 

The fourth day she cleared her schedule until after lunch. She’d done it the first day and was grateful for her own foresight. They slept in and ordered breakfast be brought to them. Satine put on a robe, but Obi-Wan didn’t bother with clothes. She collected the trolley when the food was delivered and sent the staff away.

Obi-Wan had arranged himself on the sofa, sitting with his legs open. She knew damn well he was trying to be tantalizing. He threw her one of his special flirty smiles that always made her feel a little weak at the knees. 

“Trying to distract me from food. Very naughty,” Satine said, pushing the trolley to right in front of him. She would rather sit on the sofa anyway than have breakfast at the table. 

“I would never. I am hungry, Darling, believe me,” he said. 

“Oh?” she asked. She started to butter her toast, making certain to sit up primly. 

“Yes, I think I might want to eat you,” he said. 

She shivered and turned to look at him. “You hedonistic little thing,” she said. He looked so damn good like that. He was showing off for her. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to look desirable. 

And she did desire him. She wished she could just flirt with him over breakfast and then mount him and ride him as hard as they both loved. 

“Here, Obi,” she said. She offered him a piece of toast. He accepted and started to eat. 

She kept the conversation light. She got both of them fed. Obi-Wan looked better that morning, but she’d already read his signs wrong more than once since he arrived on Mandalore. She couldn’t risk allowing him to reel her into sex and hurting him again. 

“Sweetheart,” she began. Obi-Wan let out the deepest sigh. He sat up straighter and closed his legs. 

“I was hoping maybe you’d let it go,” he admitted, making a face. 

“And hurt you again?” she asked. 

“I said I hoped, not that I believed it would work,” he said.

She scooted over to sit pressed against his side. He crossed his arms over his chest, but leaned against her. She smiled a little when he laid his head on her shoulder. She reached up and scratched his beard. 

“You’re not okay, Love,” she said. Her voice carried the quiet sadness she’d been feeling for the past few days. 

“I know. I should be; that’s what’s so frustrating. I know I’m better than this.” He did sound frustrated too. 

“But you don’t have to be. There’s nothing wrong with feeling things, Obi-Wan,” she reminded as gently as she could.

Obi-Wan made a frustrated grunt. “I felt it. That was three days ago. I should be better by now. I’m a Jedi Master, a General. I’ve led men into battle. I’ve negotiated so many peace treaties I can’t even count. I’ve freed slaves. I’m saved lives and taken them. I should be better than this.” 

His whole body had gotten tense while he talked. Satine kissed his hair and kept rubbing his beard. 

“Beloved, none of that precludes you having your own struggles. In fact, it makes it more likely. You know this. What would you say to a citizen who suffered through a war, only be afraid they weren’t being grateful because they had days when they didn’t want to be alive?” 

“That they suffered a deep trauma and their feelings don’t mean they’re a bad person, especially not for surviving. And that there is help out there for people who have suffered similar things, and there’s nothing wrong with getting help when they needed it,” Obi-Wan said. 

“And if Anakin came to you and told you that some days he didn’t want to get out of bed at all because it felt too hard to move?” Satine asked. 

“That it’s okay. We’ll get him help and there’s no shame to feel that, especially not now. There’s been too much upheaval, and even though he’s happy for the birth of children that he hasn’t had stability since he was a Padawan,” Obi-Wan said. He sounded distressed to think of Anakin feeling like that, though.

“So why is it when you have bad days that you look at yourself and say every terrible thing you can think of? You’re not feeling well. You need rest and care,” she said. 

“I’m supposed to care for you. That’s what a sub does,” Obi-Wan said. “I know you were turned on last night. It was my job to provide that for you.” 

“No, Beloved. A Sub hands over the decision making process because they trust the Dom to do well by them.” It deeply disturbed her that not only would he think such a thing, but that he would not even seem to realize why she wouldn’t want to hear it. 

Obi-Wan turned red. Shame red. He went to pull away, but Satine’s hand in his beard kept him still. She tried to turn his head to look at her. He allowed her to turn his head a little, but he wouldn’t look at her. His eyes focused on the other side of the room and not on her. 

“Obi-Wan,” she said. “Do you understand how what you just said sounds? You make it sound like I own you, actually own you. Like what you need doesn’t matter as long as I’m satisfied. At best you make me sound cruel, at worst, a rapist.” 

That got his attention. His eyes snapped to her face. His expression was pure horror. 

“Never. No, you would never do that. I know you wouldn’t.” He was scrambling to reassure her. 

“Shhh,” she soothed. She ran a hand along his side. “I know. I know I don’t mistreat you. I don’t care if I never treat you badly ever and we’re together until the end of our lives, I still don’t want you to think that way. You set up your heart to be broken and for me to do it. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” he said. He sat up straight. She allowed him to pull away for that. He looked her in the eyes. “I’m so sorry, Satine. I… I do know better. I know I do. I don’t know why I said that.” 

“I think you do, even if you don’t want to admit it to yourself,” she said. 

Obi-Wan winced. “Satine…” He trailed off. He made some vague motion with his hands.

“Will you tell me what you did with Qui-Gon last week?” she asked. 

Obi-Wan bristled. “Qui-Gon isn’t cruel and he isn’t a rapist,” he said icily. 

“I didn’t ask that,” she said. “I just know that it seems like you were okay when I left you, and you weren’t when you returned to me. I may have missed something, but I’m going back chronologically. I’d love to rule Qui-Gon out.” 

“You… don’t think badly of him?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No, my Obi. I just don’t know anything about what you did while we separated. You haven’t told me anything at all about what you did.” 

“Oh… yes, I suppose that is true. I haven’t really talked the past three days, have I?” He smiled weakly, like he was trying to maybe made a joke, but it wasn’t a joke at all. 

“No, Love. You haven’t been able to. And it scares me.” 

“I’m sorry, Sati. Okay, let me tell you about my two weeks… it should be a bit happier than this current discussion anyway.” 

Satine smiled at him, encouraging him to talk. 

“Well, Qui-Gon and I decided that since we were both so busy during the day that it would just be easiest if we shared a room. That way we wouldn’t have to waste time going back and forth. And since Anakin’s room is still so cluttered, it was more economical for me to bring my things to Qui-Gon’s rooms.” 

“So, your old rooms,” Satine said, a little amused. 

“Yes, actually. I actually stored my clothes in my old closet. Oddly nostalgic.” He smiled back a little as well. 

“How did that go?” she asked. 

“Surprisingly easy. I got to live my old dream of sleeping in my Master’s bed… and us making out in mine.” A happy pink settled on his cheeks. “And at some point we were goofing around and Qui-Gon started to braid my hair, teasing and saying it wouldn’t grow into a proper padawan braid in time.” 

“I assume that was funnier at the time,” Satine said. 

“I think it’s more of a jedi thing. Anyway, that devolved into a tickle fight. Don’t tell him I let him win,” Obi-Wan said. “Especially because I kept the braid in the rest of the night because he “won”. I think he thought that was some type of actual proper punishment.” 

Satine nodded. Something didn’t feel quite right to her, but she couldn’t really put her finger on why. “I assume there was sex.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said with a snort. 

“Did you actually get to do a Scene, or did you two get lost in each other’s eyes and just fuck like teenagers?” 

Obi-Wan shoved her arm, which made her laugh. He laughed took and then grabbed her. He drew her into his arms and into his lap. It was the type of playful nonsense he used to do when they first met. She realized she had missed it. 

“Yes we did, Bossy,” Obi-Wan said. He blew a raspberry on her neck, making her laugh. 

“So, what did you do, Goofy Boy?” She lay back against his chest and allowed her tension to drain away. He had such warm arms. 

“Qui-Gon is more dominant, as you noticed,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Yes, I did notice that,” she said. She turned and kissed Obi-Wan’s chin. 

“That’s nice,” he murmured. “Anyway, so we decided to try some orders, see how that went, you understand?” 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan took orders beautifully. 

“Yes, so he had me undress for him, fold everything and kneel for him.” She didn’t have to look up to feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

“And?” she asked. 

“He called me Padawan again. It really was like a dream I always had,” he said. “I’d always wanted something, anything to happen when I was young.” 

“It just wouldn’t have been appropriate then,” she said. She wasn’t certain that type of play was a good idea, but she’d hold off judgement until she’d observed it herself, she decided. 

“No, but I’m hardly a Padawan anymore,” Obi-Wan pointed it. 

“So you liked it?” Satine said. 

“I believe I did,” Obi-Wan said. He believed? “I must admit it did make me nervous to start. But I just slipped back into it.” 

“Back,” Satine said. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain except that it was exactly like my fantasy. Maybe it would have been different before, when my hair was longer or something, but I felt young again. It was like it was before the war, or Anakin. I was the Padawan who wanted to please his Master. It was just what I’d always wanted.” 

“Was it?” she asked. She turned a little, but only to nestle deeper into his chest. 

“Well, it was just as hard getting him to tell me I’d done something right, but I’m very good at reading him by now,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

“Did he ever tell you that you did a good job?” She asked. Obi-Wan lived on praise during scenes. 

“Well, no. But I just haven’t earned it yet,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Oh?” she asked. “What did you do then? I assume you messed up orders?” 

“Of course not,” Obi-Wan said quickly, looking uncomfortable that she would suggest such a thing. 

“Easy. I didn’t mean to insult you. You know you are my good boy,” she soothed, rubbing her hand across his chest to try and relax him. “I’m just wondering why he wouldn’t praise you.” 

“He’s just not a man given to easy praise,” Obi-Wan said. “When I actually was Padawan… well.” He blushed and smiled a little at the memory. “I used to count his praises. I would count by year and run them over and over in my head. It was always the boost I needed. They stayed with me.” 

“How often did he praise you in a year?” She had that troubled feeling in her stomach again.

“Never more than I could count on both my hands. But I think that just made it mean all the more,” Obi-Wan said. “I definitely lived to hear it. I worked even harder to be sure I was good enough for it.” 

It sounded more to her almost like he’d been touch starved for kind words. She kept her smiled on, but barely. 

“Should I assume you spent every second naked?” She teased, wanting to change the subject before she could accidentally show how worried she was beginning to feel. 

Obi-Wan laughed and hugged her a little tighter. “No. Of course not. For one thing, I’m not cooking naked for him anymore than I am for you.” 

“Where’s your sense of danger?” she asked, laughing as well. 

“You’re not the one getting splatter burns on your sensitive parts,” Obi-Wan said. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. 

“Is Qui-Gon as bad of a cook as I am?” she asked. 

“Much worse. I learned to cook because of him. He actually ended up eating with Anakin and I a lot. Or I brought him food. He never goes to eat in the cafeteria. It’s frustrating. Master Yoda makes more human edible food than Qui-Gon Jinn does.” 

“It sounds like you’ve taken care of him for a while,” Satine said. 

“Truthfully, yes,” Obi-Wan admitted. He sounded a little sad. He had stilled in a way she didn’t like. 

“How long?” She asked.

“Since before I became his Padawan, probably. Our first mission was a disaster, but we both lived.” She had heard about that before. He’d nervously admitted that he had been too angry as a child and nearly sent away from the temple.

She still couldn’t quite make him believe that the other Jedi had been foolish to send him away, just look at how good he was now and how much they depended on him. At the time, she’d been grateful that Qui-Gon figured it out and accepted Obi-Wan. 

Now she had a seed of doubt. It hadn’t occurred to see it the other way. Qui-Gon had turned Obi-Wan down and only Obi-Wan’s stupid self-sacrificing tendencies had opened the man’s eyes. 

“Thankfully,” she said. 

“Xanatos hurt him too much. I did my best to show him I was good and wouldn’t turn. I probably over did it if I’m honest with myself. I kept everything much cleaner than any child should. I did the laundry. I spent as much time studying as I could and I learned to cook. I wanted him to know I was good.” 

“You are good, Obi-Wan,” Satine said. “You were when I met you first. I know you were as a child too.” 

“Yes, well, he thought Xanatos was good too. I just figured I should be really, really good,” Obi-wan admitted. “And well… then.” 

He just stopped. That wasn’t a trail off or even truly an end of a sentence. He just stopped speaking. 

“Then?” Satine asked. 

“I… I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life,” Obi-Wan said. “I left the Jedi Order.” 

“When?” Satine asked, sitting up straight and turning to look at him. She’d never heard that story before. 

“You heard about the end of the Civil War on Melida/Daan?” 

“Of course,” she said. That had been a much lauded act of peacekeeping from the Jedi. The ending a centuries long bloody war had been why Master Jinn had been requested to help Mandalore and Satine to begin with.

“We were assigned there. Master Tahl got hurt and Qui-Gon knew we needed to leave, but I decided I shouldn’t leave the people I’d met behind. So I left the Order and stayed behind. Not that I could do much. I fought a war and eventually had to call Qui-Gon for help. He and the people of Melida/Daan were the ones who made peace. I was lucky Master Qui-Gon accepted me back after that.” Regret was deep in Obi-Wan’s voice. 

“Lucky after you fought a war that included child soldiers and were smart enough to ask for help?” she asked. 

Obi-Wan winced. “It sounds bad when you say it like that.” 

“It sounds bad that Qui-Gon left a child behind on a planet to fight a war alone, yes,” she said icily. 

“Satine,” Obi-Wan said. He sounded tired, beaten even. Her growing anger lessened. 

“Please don’t tell me it’s a Jedi thing,” she begged. 

“It is, of sorts. Tahl was badly injured. If we’d all gone back we could have come back sooner with a better plan. But I didn’t think about that. I thought about my own feelings of what was wrong and right and didn’t listen to my master. And they did accept me back.” 

Satine blew out a breath. “Obi-Wan, I’ll drop this particular topic, but I have one question for you. If Anakin had insisted on staying, would you have left him behind?” 

“No,” Obi-Wan said quietly. He looked very troubled to have admitted that. 

Whatever happened, it wasn’t her place to push him on how to think about it. She’d said what she needed to. Obi-Wan was a smart man, and he could come to his own conclusions. 

“You were accepted back?” she asked. 

“On probation,” Obi-Wan said. “Qui-Gon forgave me long before it was over. But I did everything I could to be perfect and not slip up.” 

“I see,” she said. She didn’t. 

“Anyway,” Obi-Wan said, clearly wanting to get away from that particular topic. “Later, once Master Tahl died… well, Jedi aren’t supposed to grieve exactly. We’re supposed to celebrate the life led and move on. Not that Qui-Gon could just… they’d been very close. I didn’t expect him to, but it’s one of those things. Sometimes you deal with your emotions in private. I just made certain everything was taken care of.” 

“All the cooking and cleaning,” she said.

“And reports, and about anything I could. He wasn’t… he wasn’t well.” He whispered the last part. “Maybe I should have been worried about myself. But I loved him. I have for most off my life. I knew someone else would take me if something happened to Qui-Gon. But I didn’t want anything to happen to him. I couldn’t make the pain go away. I could make everything else go away, though.” 

Satine had heard that story from the children of widows and widowers. The adult couldn’t take it, they withdrew. So the kids took it instead. 

“He came out of it,” she said. 

“He did. I know he was doing better when he started to wash his own socks again. He’s particular about his socks.” Obi-Wan wore a sad smile. “But it turned out at that point that I was really good at writing the reports, and I was going to need the practice for when I was a Knight, so I just kept writing them.” 

And took on something else that he wasn’t supposed to. 

“So… what do you think you have to do to get Qui-Gon to praise you when you’re doing a scene?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Obi-Wan admitted. “When he sees me do my best, then he’ll praise me. I’m certain off that.” 

She knew ‘his best’ didn’t mean working his hardest, or up to the level he could. No, it meant perfect, the way Obi-Wan strove to be perfect and completely destroyed his own soul to do. 

“How are you certain?” 

Obi-Wan was smiling sweetly. “Oh, that’s how he’s always been.”

* * *

Satine kept herself together for the rest of her and Obi-Wan’s time together. When they got back to scenes, she made certain to praise him liberally and remind him that she didn’t want him to be perfect, but to act at the level they both knew he could. 

She left discussions of Master Qui-Gon alone. She talked to Obi-Wan about when he and Qui-Gon went out to dinner, or the looks they exchanged during particularly tedious meetings. They talked about anything but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as Master and Padawan. 

Obi-Wan didn’t see it. He’d been a child when it all began. For him, it was normal. 

Qui-Gon had been old enough to know better. 

She spent the rest of her time with Obi-Wan thinking about what she would do. She was both worried about Qui-Gon’s arrival and happy when he arrived. She had missed him. 

That was the rub of it all. She’d missed him very much. She liked him. She liked him as the Jedi Master who saved her. She liked him as the expert negotiator she worked with. She liked him as her friend. She liked him as her lover. She’d like him as Obi-Wan’s lover when all three of them had been together. 

He was gentle with Obi-Wan. His touch was soft, his gaze reverent. He cared about Obi-Wan. He was attracted to him as an adult. He was funny. He teased Obi-Wan in the way Obi-Wan enjoyed. They were playful. They were teeth rottingly sweet. Qui-Gon curled his whole body around Obi-Wan during after care. He never allowed Obi-Wan to be alone after sex. He snuggled and pampered and petted until Obi-Wan was just sighing with adoration. 

And he’d broken something in Obi-Wan when he was young. 

Satine had badly miscalculated. She knew it had been willful. She’d been impressed with Qui-Gon when she was younger. There was a certain level off hero worship there. She had been absolutely willing to blame Jedi teachings for Obi-Wan’s self-hatred. She somehow thought Qui-Gon had worked to counteract like she had, when she’d always seen it in Obi-Wan. 

She hadn’t wanted to believe Qui-Gon made it worse, but he did.

Part of her wanted to throw him out of her Palace and tell him to never come anywhere near Obi-Wan again. But that was the part of her that wasn’t an adult. It was the part of her that was a teenager who hadn’t seen all the world could dish out. She hadn’t known real betrayal yet. She hadn’t seen how people she loved could hurt her and yet still love her. She didn’t know how love could twist and be weak and strong. She hadn’t learned to forgive. She hadn’t accepted her own rage and terrible thoughts yet. Her teenaged-self raged against Qui-Gon.

Her adult-self saw what a problem she had. Qui-Gon might never see what he’d done. But he had been raised by the Jedi too, an organization which had told him not to grieve the loss of a loved one. His break down had happened because the Order itself didn’t allow for his sadness. Obi-Wan had been mature enough at that age to understand and to try and cover for Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan had done the same for Anakin and his mother’s death when he found out. Obi-Wan and probably done it his whole life. Qui-Gon had been raised in the same world. He famously argued with the Jedi a lot. That was why he was in as high demand as she was. But still, he’d been raised there as a child. 

He was still a Jedi. He still agreed with some things. And so it was possible he just honestly didn’t see it.

He deserved a chance to make it right. And most of all, Obi-Wan deserved for Qui-Gon to try and make it right.

Obi-Wan didn’t try to hide how happy he was to see Qui-Gon. He rushed to him when he got off the ship and gave Qui-Gon a kiss. Satine couldn’t help but smile when she saw them. Qui-Gon had looked surprised and then he folded into the kiss with happiness. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. They were so drawn to each other. 

Satine walked over to the pair of them, feeling a little bad for cutting in, but not enough to not do it. 

“I should hope there’s room for me in the middle of this,” Satine said primly as she stopped to stand beside them.

Obi-Wan just gave her the most amused look. But Qui-Gon gave a terribly soft smile and took one arm from Obi-Wan. He put it on her a dragged her into the security of his arms. Obi-Wan’s arm quickly joined Qui-Gon’s. 

“And now I have you both,” Qui-Gon said. Something about his tone made her heart flip over. There was so much emotion there and it ran so deep. She could hear both loneliness there, and joy, but also safety. He felt like he belonged with them.

It hurt to realize. She knew she was going to hurt him. She knew it had to be done. But she couldn’t help but bury her face in his chest. She wanted this to work. She wanted them, all three of them to work. It couldn’t stay as it was. And it might break to pieces before these two weeks were over. 

And it did frighten her. She just wished that it was different. 

But then, none of them would be them if it hadn’t come to this… the question would just be where they would go from here. 

“We have dinner prepared,” Obi-Wan said. His hand was rubbing her back, his thumb stroking between her shoulder blades. 

They had gotten a lovely dinner set out for the three of them. Qui-Gon seemed to relax at the very thought. 

“That sounds lovely, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. “I would also like to see your home.” 

“Satine’s people have made everything very lovely for her,” Obi-Wan said. 

“No, Obi-Wan. This is your home too. I want to see it,” Qui-Gon said. 

Satine pulled her face from Qui-Gon’s chest in time to see the way Obi-Wan’s cheeks lit up, as well as his happy smile. 

“Maybe this will be your place too,” Obi-Wan said. He laid his hand on Qui-Gon’s check, stroking his beard with his thumb. Qui-Gon turned his head and kissed Obi-Wan’s palm. 

“I will be happy wherever you both are,” Qui-Gon said against Obi-Wan’s palm. 

Obi-Wan looked like he’d never heard anything more wonderful in his life. Satine couldn’t help but agree. She took a step back from them. 

“Come, both of you. Qui-Gon has had a long journey.” She offered them her hands. Both of them accepted and allowed her to guide them to their suite. 

She put the matter out of her mind. She had to for the sake of the moment. Obi-Wan needed to shower Qui-Gon with affection. Qui-Gon needed food, a shower and rest. Satine needed to be loved by her boys. The discussion could wait for a night.

* * *

The Discussion did wait for a night. She’d set aside time during the two weeks Qui-Gon would be there so that she could have more than just nights with her boys. That had been the plan from before Obi-Wan’s breakdown. She was grateful to have the time. 

The three of them had eaten dinner, had a lovely long bath together and then collapsed into bed for kisses and cuddles. Qui-Gon had gotten a chance to brush her hair, while Obi-Wan happily tended to Qui-Gon’s own mane. The three of them spent over an hour kissing and petting and quietly whispering how much they had missed each other. 

In the morning they ate breakfast together and helped each other get dressed. Then Satine had a little work to do, but she requested the time she’d allotted for before lunch for just her and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had agreed with joy. He would have time with Qui-Gon while she worked, after all, he had reasoned. And he was happy that she wanted time with Qui-Gon. 

She just wished it could be happy.

Obi-Wan had dropped Qui-Gon off to her at their rooms with a kiss for them both. 

“I’m going to meditate in the gardens if you want me,” Obi-Wan said.

“You enjoy, Beloved,” Satine said. She waved him off with an easy smile. When he was gone she locked the door and turned to face Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon wore an easy smile when he looked at her. “I wondered when I would have time for just the pair of us.” 

“I will make certain it happens plenty of times while you are here, Dear One,” she said. “But I’m afraid this won’t be nice for either of us.” 

“Oh?” he asked. He still wore a serene expression, but he raised one brow. 

“Yes. Obi-Wan had a breakdown during a scene after he returned from Coruscant.” 

“Is he alright?” Qui-Gon asked, all pretense of serenity dropping away. He was instantly worried. That soothed her a little. 

“We dealt with it to some degree, but I’m afraid it isn’t something that I can fix for him,” she said. And did she hate for that to be true. 

“Is there something I can do?” Qui-Gon looked determined instantly. 

“Yes… come sit with me?” she asked, indicating the sofa. 

The pair of them walk to the sofa. They sat near each other, but angled to face each other rather than next to each other. Qui-Gon looked a little bit anxious. She sent up a little prayer that he would hold onto that care for Obi-Wan, otherwise all of this was lost. 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” That anxiety laced his words. Satine had to withhold an instinct to hold his hand and try to calm him. 

“I’ve spent most of my relationship with Obi-Wan trying to build him up. Between careful praise during scenes, to complements during normal daylight hours. He has a hard time seeing that he has such a great value to so many.” 

“How can he not know?” Qui-Gon asked. He was so earnestly confused. 

“I wondered that myself, but I’m afraid I realized the problem when he discussed why he had broken down as he had,” she said. 

“What did he say?” 

“Qui-Gon, you have ripped every sense of his own self-worth to shreds. It’s in tatters because of how you taught him, and the pair of you playing at Master and Padawan brought it all up again.”

There was silence for a moment. Barely a second of tension. Even without the Force, Satine could feel something building. 

“Excuse me?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice deeper than normal.

“You heard what I said,” she said. “Obi-Wan probably was never sure of his worth, but you broke him. He told me about Bandomeer, of course. But this time he told me about Melida/Daan, and the death of your friend. And he told me about how hard he’s always tried to be perfect for you. He said to prove he was a good Padawan, not like the last one you had.” 

Qui-Gon winced just slightly, and very quickly, but she was carefully watching his expression and she did notice. Otherwise his face was insulted and troubled. At the very least he allowed her to speak her piece. 

“Qui-Gon, how long did you spend comparing Obi-Wan to a man he had nothing to do with?” 

“Not long,” Qui-Gon said, speaking through gritted teeth. 

“Certainly to begin with, though? You accepted him after he was willing to die for you, didn’t you?” 

“He cared more about the mission than his own life. It’s an appropriate trait for a Jedi to have,” Qui-Gon argued. 

“But not a child, Qui-Gon. And he was a child. I know you took him after that, but how many times after that, once you accepted him did you look at him and wonder if he would turn?” 

Qui-Gon didn’t answer, but his cheeks turned an angry red. He was angry and he was ashamed.

“And you left him alone in an active war zone to fight with other child soldiers,” she said. Her tone was deeply bitter. She was trying to not just shout, but to keep a level tone. 

“He left the Order,” Qui-Gon said like it was actually a defense. 

“And Obi-Wan would have died before left Anakin behind like that,” she said. “And he knows that. I should hope you do too.” 

Qui-Gon turned more red. “I do,” he admitted, still through gritted teeth. 

“But he doesn’t reproach you at all for it. He feels he was deeply wrong. He told me how hard he worked, scared of failing.” 

“I remember,” Qui-Gon said. His tone was still short. He dropped his gaze, going into a memory. He sighed after a moment. “I do remember.” 

“What was he like… before I knew him?” she asked. Her voice sounded tentative. 

“Intelligent, charming,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Really, what was he like?” she pleaded. 

“Emotional. He had a lot of anger, but he tried very hard… Really, Anakin is just like him in some ways. Except Anakin never really learned to control it. Honestly, some days I don’t know why he could be such a good Jedi when he’s always got his emotions at hand.” 

“Because Obi-Wan loved him,” Satine said. “And protected him.” 

“He was far too young to have taken Anakin,” Qui-Gon said, with a grim twist of the mouth. “I should never have asked that of him.” 

“I don’t think Obi-Wan would ever regret it for a second. I think he’d be hurt if he heard you say that,” she admitted. 

“I do too, but I still believe it,” Qui-Gon said. He sighed very deeply. “Yes, he was very much like Anakin. I wonder sometimes what…” He trailed off. 

“What he would have been like if he didn’t try so hard to be perfect.”

“He is perfect,” Qui-Gon said defensively. 

“No, Qui-Gon. He’s human. He’s deeply flawed. He feels deeply and hides it all so well. He would give everything for anyone. His biggest flaws are that he doesn’t realize that people can’t see past his walls… and that there isn’t anyone in the Universe who hates Obi-Wan Kenobi as much as he hates himself.” 

Qui-Gon turned white as a sheet. He grabbed the back of the sofa like it was all that could hold him up. 

“How?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“How long did he mold himself into that perfect example? How hard did he work? How much did he take on? He told me he did all the cooking, the cleaning, most of the laundry, your reports, and basically everything you didn’t want to do.” 

Qui-Gon grimaced. His eyes dropped down to his knees. 

“I thought about it sometimes. Padawans are supposed to be subservient. But he just… he did it all with a smile. I was impressed that he could do all of that. He was on top of everything.” He looked up at her, his eyes sad. “Satine… what did I do?” 

“You let a child take care of you, when you were supposed to have been taking care of the child.” 

She saw how her words ripped into him. He brought his hands up to his face. He made a noise that sounded pained. She didn’t move to comfort him or to touch him at all. She felt a nasty satisfaction. He should feel bad for this.

She allowed silence to stretch for a while, but eventually she did speak. Qui-Gon hadn’t moved, likely deep in thought. 

“Qui-Gon,” she said, meaning to draw his attention. “I care for you very much. I know Obi-Wan loves you deeply. I want to keep you. But I simply cannot as it stands now. In this case, Obi-Wan needs to be my priority. If you won’t deal with this, then you have to go.” 

“If I don’t deal with this, I would hope you would banish me from Mandalore.” Qui-Gon dropped his hands. He looked defeated. “How? How did I allow this to happen? He was a child. He wasn’t just doing all the chores, he was constantly working harder… I knew he wasn’t keeping up with his friends. I assumed it was just because friendships change with age. But that wasn’t it, was it? He was trying to stay near me… He wanted me to know where he was…” 

Qui-Gon hung his head in shame. He drew his legs in closer, withdrawing from her and into himself. Now she moved closer to him. She laid her hand on his knee, the one on his injured leg that he had just pulled up in a way that would hurt him. 

Qui-Gon met her gaze while she stretched that leg back out. 

“This is how,” she said. “I have many opinions on what the Jedi Order does to its people. You don’t have a clue how to grieve except to withdraw, do you?” 

Qui-Gon shook his head. His mouth was set in a grim line and he just looked sad. She’d never thought of Qui-Gon as actually old until then. She could see the weight of his years in his expression.

“How do I fix this? Is there anything I can do?” He asked quietly. 

“You have to tell him. He doesn’t even see it,” she said. 

Qui-Gon cursed under his breath. He pulled away from her, swinging his legs back over the sofa. 

“I’ll leave, if you wish,” he said. “I’ll get another room.” 

“No,” she said, suddenly having a damn good idea why Obi-Wan crawled into his own head so much sometimes. It looked like Qui-Gon could do the same thing if he wasn’t careful. “I don’t want to send you away, Qui-Gon. I know doing so will hurt Obi-Wan. He’s so happy to have you. If I thought there was nothing to be done, you simply would not be here.” 

Qui-Gon leaned his elbows on his knees and let out the deepest sigh. His head hung, his hair dropping down around his face. 

“I… it’s been such a long time that I wanted him. I woke up from my coma and there he was, an adult with his hair growing out and Anakin on his heels, doing his best to care for a child by rights he shouldn’t have had to raise. And suddenly it just struck me how beautiful he was. I did everything in my power not to let him know.” 

“That was for the best,” Satine said. 

“I believe so too. Too close to what we’d been before. I didn’t know if I was going to heal and how much. I knew then. I knew that he’d drop just about everything to take care of me if I let him. And he’d never have let up how he cared for his Padawan. He’d work himself to literal death for me if I let him. I saw it then, and kept everything to myself. Why did I never think about the rest of it?” 

“It’s not easy to realize you’re wrong,” Satine pointed out. “I thought I’d have more of a fight with you on this.” 

Qui-Gon let out a deeply bitter snort. “That just makes it worse. A part of me knew. I’ve just willfully ignored it.” 

“And I willfully ignored that you might have been part of the problem. And Obi-Wan does everything in his power to pretend there is no problem. None of us are clean on this, not even Obi-Wan. He was deeply disturbed when I suggest him leaving Anakin behind like with Melida/Daan. But as far as I can tell he’s put the matter out of his mind and not truly examined it. He’s as willfully blind as you and I are.” 

Qui-Gon let out a deep sigh. “That does sound like him,” he admitted. 

“Yes, unfortunately,” she said. “You’ll talk with him, won’t you? Don’t just let this go on?” 

“I won’t,” Qui-Gon said. He turned his head to look at her. “I know it doesn’t help, but I didn’t pull that Master/Padawan thing out of nowhere. He mentioned multiple times that he had dreams about us when he was younger. I do know him a little. That’s how he tries to subtly suggest something.” 

“Not so subtle,” she said. “I’ve never noticed him doing that…. Although now that I think about it, maybe I have.” 

“I don’t think he can keep up that subtleness with me around. I thought that was just charming… he does act different when I’m around though, doesn’t he?” 

“To be honest, when we had our first observational scene I was surprised when he said he didn’t deserve to be rewarded. I knew he saw how happy he’d made me. It didn’t make sense. I assumed it may be performance anxiety, but-”

“But then he panicked during out first scene together,” Qui-Gon finished. 

“Yes,” she said. “I didn’t understand what had happened to set him off, but I didn’t worry about it… but I know what it was.” 

“What was it? Me being there?” he sounded distressed at the very idea. 

“Partly. When he and I first began he wouldn’t want me to touch him if he hadn’t been what he perceived as perfect. So I never call him perfect, no matter if he acts that way or not. And I praise him a lot because he needs that. With you-”

“He reverted… I don’t want him to be perfect. He doesn’t need to be better. There isn’t better than he already is. I want him to be happy… Satine, I would rather not be with him if he can’t be happy with me.” 

She laid her hand back on his. She gave him a very weak smile. “If you’re willing to work, I think that there’s a chance.” 

“But?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“But I can’t promise Obi-Wan will do the work he needs to do,” she said. 

“I won’t allow him to use me as a weapon against his own heart. That I promise you.” Qui-Gon wore a very serious expression. 

“Good,” she said. She felt better. She felt a lot better, but a stone of sadness still sat in her stomach. Qui-Gon would try, but there was a lot of pain to be dealt with. And if she was honest with herself, from here she could only really offer comfort and suggestions. This was between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and there was no way she could fix it for them, no matter how much she wished she could.

* * *

I wish I could say I had been brave about it. But as soon as Obi-Wan returned for lunch, a bright smile on his face and his entire being brimming with the Force, I couldn’t stand to stay. I said I wasn’t hungry and wanted to meditate. Obi-Wan had given me a sad look, but Satine didn’t press at all. She drew Obi-Wan over to her and the food and told me to take my time. 

At least I didn’t look too much like I was fleeing. 

I went and sat in the garden for the entire meal. I didn’t get much meditation done, just unhappy thinking. Obi-Wan eventually found me there for dinner and drew me back to Satine and his rooms. 

A part of me had hoped to think of them as my own, but it seems so impossible now. I don’t want to be a mopey bastard. Obi-Wan needs me to think about him, not myself. It’s been made very clear to me that I think about myself too much. 

I couldn’t address it to him yesterday. Obi-Wan seemed to sense that something was wrong. I’ll admit that the last thing I wanted to do was come to bed with them. I don’t think of Obi-Wan as a young man anymore. I haven’t for years. And Satine is hardly a girl. But I feel overwhelmed at how a pair so much younger than myself can have themselves so much more together. 

Obi-Wan drew me to bed with sweet kisses. Satine watched me with a look that told me to just go with it, so I did. 

There wasn’t sex. Obi-Wan seemed a little baffled that both Satine and I stopped him anytime he tried to move things that direction. But he never asked. He undressed all of us and let us put him in the middle. I assumed he would curl around Satine. I assumed it would be safe to turn my back and try to think about what I was going to do, or possibly slip out of bed when my younger lovers were asleep. 

Instead, Obi-Wan settled himself right against my back. He slipped one of his leg between mine, and the other one over top. And he threw his arm around my waist and held me against him. He kept kissing my back and shoulders. I didn’t have to look at him to know he had a seductive smile on. It’s evil how beautiful he is and how well he knows it. 

And it’s more wrong that he’s willing to barter on his good looks because he doesn’t see the value of his own heart. 

I know I can’t just make it all right. There’s a deep damage there that he may spend a lifetime attempting to fix. I’m a great part of why it’s there. I just want to do right by him now, even though it feels like it’s far too late. 

If Satine didn’t believe that this could be worked out between us, I would be gone. If she hadn’t had faith that Obi-Wan would be more hurt by losing me, then I would be packing my bags already. I know in my own heart that I owe him this conversation and every bit of conversation that may follow. 

But I am afraid of it too. It may be un-Jedi-like to admit, but I am scared. I waited so long, pining after someone I kept myself away from because I wanted to protect him. I realized years ago that I could give up the Jedi. Dooku would have happily taken me if I’d gone to him at any point. I stayed because I believed in the Force, and I believed I may have a chance to change something if I stayed. 

I wasn’t wrong, of course. 

But I stayed for another reason. And it was the same reason I stayed away from my old apprentice. Obi-Wan is a Jedi down to his bones. His faith in the Order and what it stands for is unwavering, even though he knows more and in greater detail what damage it has done. Ahsoka’s treatment by the Council, and even Obi-Wan himself is proof. 

Losing her hurt as all. Anakin didn’t take it well at all, but I contacted an old friend and got her a place to stay on Corellia. I know how Obi-Wan took his leave to go see her. I know how Anakin sent letters. I know the calls I made to her. 

Obi-Wan coming to me in the middle of the night to rage was still a strong memory for me. It occurred to me that there were few living Jedi who even thought of Obi-Wan as that passionate young man. And I know he came to me because he knew I wouldn’t let out that secret that he was human. He talked to me about leaving the Jedi that night. I knew he would regret his words in the morning. 

I wouldn’t. I could leave and never look back. The day Anakin realizes that Jedi don’t own him is likely the day he never returns. Except for one thing. Obi-Wan will never leave, not in his heart. He’d follow Anakin out, though I hope Anakin never realizes it. But Obi-Wan would have to rip his own heart out to achieve it. 

The affection he feels for Anakin, and the binding between them like an older brother suddenly becoming a parent for a younger brother meant Obi-Wan would always try to take care of Anakin. I know he loves me and Satine no less, but it is different. 

He would break if I left the Jedi. He would have shattered in ways irreparable to leave the Order for Satine. Romance gets him something too. It gets him happiness. What he would throw away to support and protect someone else, he would never throw away to do what makes him just happy. 

And I know I would. 

And if what happened to Ahsoka happened to Obi-Wan, he would still stay. He shouldn’t, but he would have. And I’m certain because he once left to protect other children and teenagers. And because he bore the way everyone eyed him with suspicion as if it rolled off of him like water. I’m ashamed to know I too had looked at him the same. And I’m more ashamed to know that he simply hid his own pain. 

I can’t exactly take credit for the man he is now. I may have done my own damage, but he also made his own choices. Wonderful, terrible choices. But then I knew better. I didn’t treat him as a student who needed to face the consequence of his actions. I was betrayed and suspicious of him. 

I wonder if I really was a good person to train him. But just like Anakin, there was no one else.

I know how deep in my own head I am. I slept because Obi-Wan put off a soothing energy. I ate because Obi-Wan kept offering me bites of things to try, raving about taste and trying to feed me by hand. He did this until I realized I was quite full and had to turn him away. He looked so damn smug I just wanted to kiss him. 

But there he was, caring for me again. 

Satine has been talking with Obi-Wan for a few minutes, giving me time to collect my thoughts, but they just seem to have scattered everywhere. I come back to the moment when Satine kisses me goodbye. She mouths ‘good luck’. I nod and try not to look grim. 

I stay seated while Obi-Wan seeks Satine out for another kiss. They fit together so well. She kisses him and lays her hand on his cheek. He lays his hand on her lower back and keeps her close. They’re two puzzle pieces together where they always belonged. 

I watch Satine pull herself away. I know she regrets not being here for this. I don’t believe she feels like she needs to protect him from me. Merely she is the type who, while accepting that she cannot force people to do anything, also wishes she could make things happen for people. If it was in her power to fix this for us, I believe she would. Which is why it’s probably better that she’s Force Null.

I also imagine that she would rather just be with us even if this wasn’t going on. 

“Now, are you ready to talk about what’s gotten you so riled?” Obi-Wan asks. He drops himself onto the sofa right up against my side. He has this absolutely seductive smile on his mouth and he’s looking at me like what he really wants is us both to be naked. In fact, I’m certain that’s exactly what he wants. 

“You’re trying to distract me,” I accuse. 

He puts on the most innocent look he can. “Me, Master?” 

“Yes, you, Obi-Wan,” I say. I can’t help but smile. I always liked his playfulness. And this is just a delightful discovery, seeing how he brings the full force of his personality to the bedroom. 

“I love your smile,” Obi-Wan says. I have to put my hand on his shoulder to keep him from crossing into my space and kissing me. 

“I’m not going to let you distract me,” I say. I sound amused anyway. It’s better than sounding like I may be sick. 

“Oh well. I did try,” Obi-Wan says. “My way would be much more fun.” 

“I don’t doubt it. But this is important.” 

“Please tell me you’re not worrying about the age difference,” Obi-Wan says. “Satine and I both want you. Everyone is proper adults.” 

“No, I am well aware of how much I am wanted,” I say. 

The playful smile drops off Obi-Wan’s face. “Then what’s wrong? What can I do?” 

I know my expression must be very sad because Obi-Wan just looks so distressed. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.” 

“Are you leaving?” Obi-Wan asks quietly. His shoulders drop. I have to force myself to take a deep breath and continue. Yes, Obi-Wan wouldn’t just be upset to lose me, it would hurt him terribly. 

“No, my Dearest,” I say. I’m going to do everything in my power to be certain I stay. I lay my hand on his cheek. He leans into my touch instantly, closing his eyes. 

“You’ve never called me that before,” Obi-Wan says. 

“Well, I do mean it. You have been Dearest to my heart for a long time, Obi-Wan,” I say. 

When Obi-Wan opens his eyes he looks so overwhelmed. I itch to kiss him. I want to show him how much I desire him. I want to let him taste how I want him. But this is all because I believed he knew how I cared for him, but I never said it. If I want to show him how much I truly care for him, I have to tell him first. 

“My Obi-Wan,” I say. “I had a long talk with Satine. She told me you have a breakdown during a scene.” 

Obi-Wan pulls away instantly. “I’m fine, Qui-Gon.” He sounds affronted. 

“I’m afraid you aren’t,” I say. “Obi-Wan, did you panic because you weren’t perfect.” 

“It’s something I’m working on. It’s not a problem I’ve had in a while.” 

“But it seems you’ve had three break downs recently,” I say. 

“I’m fine,” he insists. 

“Obi-Wan, please don’t be stubborn for once. I know that you aren’t. I’ve hurt you badly, and I-”

“Not you too.” Obi-Wan cuts me off. “Why would she drag you into this too? I told her that we were fine. Why couldn’t she listen to me? I told her that you hadn’t done anything wrong.” 

“And I told her that I did,” I say quietly, patiently. 

Obi-Wan stills. There’s a moment of silence that can’t last for more than a second, but it feels very long because Obi-Wan is as still as an Anorallian deer, trying to not be seen by a predator. “Why would you tell her that?” 

“Because it’s true. All she had to do was list what I had done and I saw it clear as day. I have harmed you, Obi-Wan. I didn’t care for you as I should have. I put too much on you. I wasn’t a good teacher and I ignored you feelings and needs.” 

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan says. “Please. It’s okay.” 

“It’s not,” I say flatly. “I think of how I treated you during the probation-”

“Qui-Gon, you tried hard to get me to be myself again. You pushed me to question again, and make my own choices. I strove to be better after that.” 

“So that I wouldn’t get rid of you.” 

“No. I wanted to be good for you. But that was my choice,” Obi-Wan says. 

“Obi-Wan, would you have ever been alright with Anakin taking care of you the way you have always taken care of me.” 

“He has, Qui-Gon.” 

“When? I certainly don’t see him washing your clothes or cooking your meals.” I can’t help but raise a brow. 

“Anakin is perfectly capable of dealing with his own wash, mending and cooking. And yes, sometimes he had to be the one to force water and food on me… especially when you were in the coma. I could barely focus when I wasn’t training him specifically.” 

“Was that fair to him?” I ask, trying to make him see. 

“No, because he still thought I would get rid of him and he would be homeless and alone. But I explained it to him, and then he understood. But sometimes he got it in his head I needed to be taken care of. I know for a fact he always carried around my favorite ration bar flavors with him and extra water packs. I did the same for him. And he did the same for Ahsoka. That’s what happens when you live with someone so closely: you care for them and try to take care of them.” 

“Obi-Wan, please don’t think that Anakin’s worrying about you is the same as you filing all my paperwork so the Council wouldn’t realize I was struggling so much.” 

“That was just wrong, Master. You weren’t yourself then. You weren’t okay. I know Anakin would cover for me if something happened.” 

“But he hasn’t had to,” I point out. 

“Well, I don’t want him to have to,” Obi-Wan counters. “Qui-Gon, I don’t regret for one second what I did to take care of you. I never will. You were not okay and I loved you enough to decide that I would do anything to protect you. I’m proud of that time period. I’m proud I learned to mimic the way you wrote, and that I learned to mimic the way others wrote. I’m proud that I was able to polish skills I shouldn’t have had to have then. It’s not right that I had to. But that’s not on you. You were so broken. You did try.” 

“Not enough.” 

“Yes, enough,” Obi-Wan snaps. He blows a breath out his nose. “I’m sorry, Qui-Gon. But yes, it was enough. You could barely function as a person, or even a human. But you asked me every day if I finished my homework and the only times you truly pulled out of your grief was to check on me or tousle my hair.” 

Obi-Wan has his mouth set so stubbornly that I find myself smiling a little. “Okay,” I say. Alright. Maybe it’s terrible, but I’ll accept his explanation. I won’t accept the fault for that. 

“You won’t take that time away from me, Master Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan says. 

“I won’t,” I say. “But Obi-Wan, I never took that burden off of your shoulders.” He stills, looking for a moment like he might bolt. I caught him, and I hate that I did. “You always filled out the reports after that. You taught the classes I didn’t want to teach. You did the duties I didn’t want to do. To the point that when you finally had your own missions I had a hard time with my reports. I was badly out of practice and I got reprimanded more than once because the reports you wrote in my name were so thorough and clean. I allowed myself to be lazy and to soak myself into the Force and not face those extra realities.” 

“So what?” Obi-Wan asks defensively. “I liked doing it.” 

I roll my eyes. “Not one likes writing reports, Obi-Wan. Don’t be dense.” 

I realize my words were not ones I should have said. Obi-Wan’s face turns an angry color.

“Maybe I know what I mean when I say it, Qui-Gon.” He hurls my name back at me like an insult. I realize that not just my words were bad, but also my tone. I’d addressed him like a Padawan, not as a Jedi Master who actually outranked me. 

“My apologies,” I say quickly. “But, Obi-Wan. I did hurt you. I was always expecting you to turn. I always had my eye out for you to fail, time and time again I watched for it. Even after Melida/Daan, when I was a damn fool. You never had to leave the Order. I forced you to make a choice. Force! You were 13 and you wanted so badly to help. I could have returned for you on my own. But all I saw were my own failures and I put them on your shoulders like they were your own.” 

“They were my own choices,” Obi-Wan says coldly. 

“Yes, but I forced your hand. And even after the probation ended, and you proved yourself a fine young man and a fine Padawan, still I watched for a failure that simply didn’t come.” 

“I failed at Melida/Daan,” Obi-Wan whispers. 

“No. I failed. And I made you bear it.” 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore!” Obi-Wan snaps. He jumps right up. Even Satine can’t get that fiery young man out the way I can. “It’s over. It’s in the past.” 

“But it has a lasting effect on you now.” 

“I’m an adult, Qui-Gon. I have lived more of my life without you than with you. I raised a boy to be a Jedi Knight. I’m the Godfather of his children.” 

“A boy you shouldn’t have been forced to train!” I snap. It’s my turn to jump up. I can’t make myself stay seated when I’m feeling so much and distress is written clearly on the lines of Obi-Wan’s body.

“No one forced me! You asked me to-”

“When I thought I was dying. That’s high level manipulation.” 

“And then you didn’t die and I picked to have him anyway. No one wanted him, Qui-Gon. He was too angry and too scared and too many other things I had flung at me when I was a child. I picked to raise him. I picked to take care of him. And my choice had not one damn thing to do with your supposed death bed request, or your idea that he was the Chosen One or anything to do with you at all! It was my choice. Mine alone and no one else’s.” 

There’s silence between us. I had no idea that I had miscalculated so badly. I truly did not understand what trap I had waltzed right into. But instead of snapping on my foot, it got Obi-Wan’s heart. I could practically see him at 12, so damn desperate to prove that he was worth something. He wanted to be a Jedi. He wanted to stay in his home. 

Of course he would look at Anakin and see himself. Of course he would want to give Anakin what he never had. 

“I’ve not done right by you,” I say quietly. It’s my turn to be overwhelmed. “I hurt you from the moment I first met you. I’ve been so wrong, and you’ve locked yourself away from everyone to satisfy some imaginary goal post I always set for you.” 

“No. I decided what type of Jedi I would be,” Obi-Wan says. 

“No,” I say stronger. “I hurt you, Obi-Wan. I have wounded you in ways you can’t even see.” 

The look in Obi-Wan’s eyes is pure fury. I take a step back. 

“I can’t believe you would both go behind my back for this foolishness,” he whispers. “I’m going to meditate. I don’t want to see your face right now, Master.” 

Obi-Wan turns on his heel and walks out. I drop down on the sofa and bury my face in my hands. I don’t even know what to do. I can’t follow after him. I don’t think I’ve ever made him so angry before. In some ways I’m glad. In other ways, I’m worried for him. What if he doesn’t see it? 

What if I’m the blind one? What if he really has just made his choices and I just treated him like a child who didn’t even know himself? 

What if I ruined not just whatever romantic relationship we were trying to build, but also any relationship we’ve ever had? 

What have I done?

* * *

Satine was not pleased to return to find Qui-Gon alone. She thought Obi-Wan was given to guilt spirals, but Obi-Wan Kenobi had nothing on Qui-Gon Jinn. Faced with a man who had the training of a Jedi to sit perfectly still for hours without moving, the mental fortitude to meditate for days on end, and the ability to crawl right into his own failures and live there, Satine suddenly realized exactly what Obi-Wan had faced when Qui-Gon was grieving. 

She’d never hated the Order more in her whole life. 

Every bloody one of the Jedi needed a damn therapist. And if they ever were able to sort this out, she was going to call Padme and insist the first Bill she introduce when she return to the Senate was mandatory therapy for all Jedi. 

Qui-Gon hadn’t moved for hours. It took another hour of gentle prodding and poking to draw him out of himself enough to move and drink a little bit of water. She got him to go to the bathroom and take care of his needs and wash his face. 

He still came right back to his place on the sofa like he thought he never should have left it. 

It took a little more to get the story out of him, though once he started talking she couldn’t really stop him. 

And she couldn’t help but wince at what she described. 

“I don’t know what’s worse,” he finally said. “That I may have just insulted him so deeply that he won’t even want to look at me, or that I may have made it so he never sees any of this at all.” 

Satine rubbed his back and let out a deep sigh. “Qui, you haven’t ruined all this with a conversation. You had a failure. We’ll try again.” 

“What happened to ‘you need to fix this, Qui-Gon’?” He asked, his head still hanging a little, though he actually met her gaze. 

“Well, that was before I knew what a fool you are when it comes to relationships.” 

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. “You realize that is my entire issue with Obi-Wan, right now?”

“Yes, well, I suppose I assumed as long as you knew what the problem was, you could negotiate like two adults.” Qui-Gon snorted. “Which was apparently a stupid assumption on my part.” 

“Satine… I think maybe I should get my own room for a while,” Qui-Gon said. 

Satine’s heart twisted. “I’m not just going to exile you.” 

“And you already told me Obi-Wan is priority.” 

“Which doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you.” She knew she was speaking sharply. She probably sounded really upset, because Qui-Gon actually straightened up a little and laid his hand on her knee. 

“Satine, I know you care. But if I can’t even talk to Obi-Wan… if this is actually over, then I shouldn’t make this worse by staying in your space and reminding everyone.” 

Satine let out a heavy sigh. “We don’t know what Obi-Wan wants.” She’d seen Obi-Wan when he came to tell her in a tight voice that he was going for a walk in the city. She didn’t actually care where he went, but she asked him to tell her when he left the Palace on Mandalore because she still had the Death Watch to contend with. It would just give her an idea of when she should worry if she could know when he left. 

And given just how upset Qui-Gon described Obi-Wan being when he left, and how tight his voice was even after hours of meditating, Satine expected that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be back for hours. He may not come home until morning. 

“I know, but I would rather be prepared,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Don’t be fatalistic. We’ll talk to him like adults whenever he’s cooled off enough to come home.” 

“Alright,” Qui-Gon agreed with a grim expression. “But will you at least make me a promise?” 

“It depends on the promise,” she said, narrowing her eyes. 

Qui-Gon took a deep breath before speaking. It was like he was waiting for a blow, and she supposed he was. He was waiting for Obi-Wan to return and cut him off, though he clearly was trying to have faith. 

Why couldn’t either of her boys have anything remotely in the vicinity of self-esteem? 

“If it turns out this actually isn’t fixable, will you take care of him?” Qui-Gon’s eyes looked so sorrowful. Satine laid her hand on his cheek. She didn’t even know what to say. Nothing would make it better until Obi-Wan came back and they had some idea of how he was reacting.

“Maybe it would be better if you actually asked me what I thought about all of this.” 

Both of them jumped. Neither of them actually expected Obi-Wan to come back then. He looked between them. He didn’t look angry anymore, just really tired. 

“Feel better?” Satine asked, sitting up straighter. Qui-Gon looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to attempt to make himself look smaller, or if he wanted to bolt. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said. He walked over, sitting himself on the Caff table. He faced Qui-Gon, with his serious face on. 

“Obi-” Qui-Gon started. 

“Please, let me speak,” Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon froze instantly. Then he nodded slowly. 

“Do you want me here for this?” Satine asked. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “Qui-Gon, I’m rather mad at you right now. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to have to defend you from you? And worse yet because I had to admit to myself after a couple hours of meditation that you didn’t deserve it?”

Qui-Gon just shrugged, but to his credit he kept his mouth shut. 

Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh. He drew himself more together, but then leaned forward. “I was right. I did decide what type of Jedi I wanted to be. I made my own choices… and maybe they aren’t all good, but they are mine.” 

“You know there is influence he has in your life,” Satine said. 

Obi-Wan gave her a tired look. “That’s why I’m so angry. I’m so used to having my mistakes be just my mistakes. Suddenly I realize that there’s all this other… just nonsense, and it’s deep in my mind and I’ve ignored it because I couldn’t just deal with it alone. Do you know how frustrating that is?” 

“About as frustrating as realizing you’ve caused hardship to someone you dearly love?” Qui-Gon asked. 

Satine hadn’t actually expected him to speak, with the way he’d been watching Obi-Wan like he expected him to explode at any moment. He wore a damn bitter smile, but he didn’t look like he might panic anymore.

Obi-Wan actually deflated too. “Yes, I think a bit like that. I realized that I had spent a long, long time defending you against everyone. No one even suggested you’d done anything wrong until Satine started asking questions. But I had answers for everything. And after the eighth time I ran over all my answers I realized that I had been running over those answers since I was a boy… and I knew I shouldn’t have even had answers.” 

“Obi-Wan, I need to know if you want me to leave,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Not at all,” Obi-Wan said. “That was the other thing I realized while I walked home. I love you. I’ve known how flawed you were for most of my life. And I love you. You don’t even have to change for me to love you.” 

“I don’t want to keep ripping you up.” 

“And I hope you don’t either. That I love you doesn’t mean that I won’t be unhappy if you don’t try to make things better between us... and it doesn’t mean that if you abused me that I wouldn’t eventually have to leave you. But what it does mean is that I love you, and nothing you can do to me can change that.” 

“I want to be a better man,” Qui-Gon said. “You deserve someone who pays attention to your needs and wants. I need to not just lay back on what I know to be true.” 

“I agree,” Obi-Wan said. He moved to sit next to Qui-Gon, effectively wedging himself between Qui-Gon and Satine. 

Qui-Gon put his arm around Obi-Wan, holding him tight against his side. 

“I’m sorry for the pain I have caused you,” Qui-Gon said. “I would like to try and rectify what I can, if I can.” 

“And I want you to try.” Obi-Wan placed his cheek on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “You mean a lot to me. I know this is complicated. You were my teacher. You’ve been my friend, and now my lover. There’s age and experience and rank and even that Master/Padawan bond between us. And all of it is complicated.” 

“But it also made us who we are,” Qui-Gon said. He kissed the top of Obi-Wan head. “For the record, I wouldn’t change you as a person. I just want you to not have to hurt, and if that means changing, then that’s what I want for you. You shouldn’t have to suffer.”

Obi-Wan smile came back in full. “I love you.” 

“I love too, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Don’t try and get another room,” Obi-Wan said. “Stay here.” 

“You sneak,” Satine said. “You were spying on us.” 

Obi-Wan threw her a sardonic smile. “To be fair to myself, I didn’t even attempt to hide myself in the Force. You two were just very absorbed in what you were talking about.” 

“Sneak,” Satine said, but she just looked amused.

“But the point is, I want you to stay. I don’t want you to even try to find another room, let alone leave Mandalore. I’ve missed you so much… and if Satine’s still okay with it, I’d like to continue trying to have a relationship between the three of us.” 

Suddenly she was faced with identical sets of puppy eyes, both of them looking at her imploringly. She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Of course!” she said. “I still want you both. This didn’t change that.” 

“I know it won’t be easy,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “But I think it’s worth the effort.” 

“I think so too,” Qui-Gon said. “You’re worth all the effort I have to give. Both of you are. I know how lucky I am.” 

“Good,” Obi-Wan said. “Now will you let me kiss you?” 

“If that’s what you want,” Qui-Gon said. 

He barely got the words out before Obi-Wan pounced on him for kisses. Satine couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

Qui-Gon had showered attention and praise on Obi-Wan that evening. They hadn’t even done a scene, but Qui-Gon had given every compliment he could think of, everything form Obi-Wan’s excellent saber skills, to saying he had pleasingly symmetrical toes. Obi-Wan had blushed through the whole thing, but also looked very fond, and hadn’t tried to stop it after the first attempt to soothe Qui-Gon from his verbal affection. That absolutely upset look on Quo-Gon’s face had stopped Obi-Wan from trying to stop him. 

It pleased her, really. 

They sent Qui-Gon out to collect dinner. There was a restaurant they put in an order from. Technically they could have had it delivered, but Qui-Gon needed to do something tangible for them. And Satine was glad to have time alone with just her and Obi-Wan. 

Satine stood out on her balcony, watching the city lights. Obi-Wan walked up behind her. He placed his hand on her lower back, making her shiver a little. 

“Are you angry with me, Obi-Wan?” she asked. 

Obi-Wan stood beside her, keeping his hand on her back. But he too leaned against the balcony. 

“A little… but mostly I’m angry at myself for being so dense,” he admitted. 

She flashed him a sassy smile. “To be fair to us all, we were all pretty much equally dense.” 

“You did figure it out before Qui-Gon or I did. And I’m not certain we would have ever figured it out.” 

“But only because you broke down like that. I was perfectly willing to blame the Council and be done with it. And I do know better.”

“We all know better, Satine,” Obi-Wan said. He turned around, leaning his hips against the balcony. She straightened up enough to look at him. He didn’t have on his Jedi robes. He was in comfortable clothes that he had bought on Coruscant. It had been her gift to him: clothes that didn’t have to remind him of being a Jedi. Qui-Gon would likely get a similar enforced shopping trip as well. 

“Yes, well, we’re still human, Obi-Wan.” 

“I want to be so angry,” Obi-Wan said. He tipped his head up, looking up at the sky. “I should be. He did… there are things about me that don’t fit right. And part of it is him… but I see the pieces of him that don’t fit either.” 

“I see it too,” she said. 

“And his Master ran off and decided to be a Sith and start a war for profit,” Obi-Wan said. “And that was his only teacher for years. I’m honestly more shocked we didn’t turn out worse.” 

“It could be worse. His master’s master was a 900 year old troll,” Satine said. She barely kept a straight face and cracked as soon as Obi-Wan snorted. 

“To be fair, Master Yoda wasn’t 900 years old when he trained Count Dooku,” Obi-Wan said. He wiped his eyes a little, as if that could clear away his giggles. 

“Does it even matter at that point?” she asked. 

“Probably not.” 

Obi-Wan turned to look at her with a smile. She smiled back. She watched him lean in, but she closed her eyes at the last second when he kissed her. She loved his kisses. She loved him. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you by digging all this up,” she said when Obi-Wan pulled away. She opened her eyes in time to see the complicated look on Obi-Wan’s face. 

“But not sorry about digging it up.”

“This type of relationship can’t work with the weight of that type of pain and secrets.” 

“I know,” Obi-Wan said. “Logically, I do know… and I know it’s not just one relationship. It’s relationships… and I have to admit that it wrenched me side ways to see you two talking on the sofa.” 

“Jealous?” she guessed. 

“No… I was sad that I’d caused it. And I was happy that you both wanted to support each other. I know what happened is… well, very bad. Maybe the smart thing would be to end this now. But I’m grateful you didn’t suggest it. I’m grateful you tried to help us work on it. I’m grateful that when I needed my alone time, you went to Qui… Force, I’m grateful I can call him that. And I’m grateful that I can call you Sati. And I’m overwhelmed by all the multitudes of silly pet names we have for each other. And I’m so, so happy that there’s this chance. I want all of it. Pain and heartbreak and suffering and all.” 

“There’s happiness too,” Satine noted. 

“So much,” Obi-Wan agreed. He leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed him back. He pulled her against his chest and she went willingly, wrapping her arms around him. Let the Media see them kissing. Let anyone who wanted to see them kissing. This was her happiness. This was one of the best parts of her life. 

Love without having to worry about her duty and her loved ones having to sacrifice their own duty to have her as well. 

A chance, golden and broken as it was. 

Obi-Wan pulled back. She attempted to not grumble when he did so. 

“You two didn’t even miss me, did you?” Qui-Gon asked. He was standing in the open doorway to the balcony. 

“Go away, we’re talking about you,” Satine said, sounding as grumpy as she felt to lose that kiss.

“Well, excuse me,” Qui-Gon said. He walked over and dragged her into a warm kiss. 

She knew she looked dazed when Qui-Gon pulled back. She caught Obi-Wan’s raised eyebrow before Qui-Gon dragged him into a kiss. Then she got to see Qui-Gon kiss all the sense out of Obi-Wan’s head, just like he had done for her. 

“Am I still not wanted?” Qui-Gon asked when he pulled away. 

“Somebody is asking for attention,” Satine said. She stepped into Qui-Gon’s space. He put his arm around her, making her feel warm all over. 

“Is that wrong?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said. She turned enough to see the contented smile on his face. 

“I brought dinner for us,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Aw, you’re embarrassed,” Satine teased. 

“Don’t you know, Darling? Qui-Gon likes to bribe people with food,” Obi-Wan said. He tucked himself under Qui-Gon’s other side. 

Qui-Gon allowed the pair of them to steer him back inside where it was warmer and there were all kinds of delicious smells. 

“I had no idea. Does it work?” Satine asked. 

“I don’t know. You two tell me,” Qui-Gon said. He pulled away and went to serve them both. 

Obi-Wan put his arm around Satine’s shoulders, making up for Qui-Gon’s missing warmth. 

She felt happy, deep in her chest. She was grateful that things had worked enough that there was this chance for the three of them. They all deserved to be happy. And after all, why not be happy with each other?

The End!


End file.
